Persona: The turning of Fate
by Windraider
Summary: A soul slumbers at the far reaches of the universe. That soul is risking itself from preventing humanity from calling down ultimate destruction. Now once again it has been called forth at the wishes off a young girl.
1. Chapter 1

**You know, this was a stupid idea I had for a long long time. I just decided to get it out today. I kind of thought about something for a while, and realized that Saber isn't really dead or alive. She certainly is not in the throne of heroes, and yet she was able to be summoned as a heroic spirit. I guess looking at it from that angle, I kind of got this idea.**

**Oh wait Disclaimers. I don't owe anything. Neither Persona nor Fate series. Unless you count their games. But even then I'm not the creator or anything. **

**BTW, I know at grammer and vocab, and I need a beta. But the problem is I don't have one.**

**So if anyone says 'dude get a beta' well…why don't you become my beta? If you like to bitch so much about beta, why don't you do it and I'll repost the thing after getting a beta.**

**Anyway…WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

**Some characters maybe OOC since I haven't touched persona 2 for two years and persona 3 for over a year. But than again, in P3, the MC's character is dependant on you, so if it's OOC, I guess that's just your opinion. Oh and I haven't touched the fate series for 2 years.**

**Also I have little experience in writing first person pov. So at times there maybe grammatical or vocab errors. **

**Well that's all…**

* * *

**Minato POV:**

Eternity is a long time. Even more so when you are imprisoned in a place far beyond the reaches of mere humans. Loneliness over a period of time can and will drive many insane.

Yet there are few out there who could withstand it. I like to think to I am one of the few individuals who can take it. But that would be false. After all, I'm not completely alone after all.

Despite being the only human in the far reaches of the universe amongst the ocean of stars. I was never truly alone.

"You seem happy. Perhaps you discovered something fun while I was away."

I looked down from within my seal. It was frustrating not even able to move my arms or my legs as I was crucified to a large door as a statue. The only parts of me that could be moved were my eyes, but not that she knew that. From within the seal, I was greeted with the familiar sight of a woman I knew very well.

It was only unfortunate I could not even reply.

"It certainly has been a while has it not? I apologize for being away for an extended period of time."

There was no need to apologize. I had taken the responsibilities for my actions long ago. Though I do admit, the part about me suffering from loneliness was unexpected.

"I apologize once more. I had thought that I had discovered the way to free you from your burden, but I was wrong. I assume you have to wait a while longer."

She looked up at my figure and smiled sadly at me. "Is it hard being alone? I apologize again."

'There was no need to do so.' Or so I wanted to tell her. However I can't even say anything. All I could do was stare down from within the seal. She knows that I'm conscious and that I could hear everything she's saying. It was only a shame that I couldn't reply to her.

"Hmm..." She looked away from my seal.

"A very inconvenient timing. I can only visit you for a short period this time round it seems." She pouted.

I kind of understood her feelings. Time management was a crucial factor back when I was alive. It certainly did kill the joy of many things. I had to cut many fun things out for the sake of building social links.

She returned her gazed to my crucified figure. "I'm sorry, but it seems I must return now. I shall be back as soon as I can."

Though she was annoyed, I could tell that deep down she was actually happy. Elizabeth had changed somewhat throughout the years.

It has already been over three years since I acquired the universe arcana, and three years since I have been imprisoned here.

Were it not for the company I had, I probably would have gone insane.

_"Yo! What'cha thinking of? Hiho!"_

I heard the voices of the Jack Frost. He weren't physically there because he was inside of me.

Ever since I acquired the universe arcana, many strange things have been happening to me. The most noticeable was the voices I constantly heard. At first I thought them to be nothing but figments of my imagination.

But the closer my time came to expiring, the clearer they became.

When my body died, and my soul was fully absorbed into the seal, I finally understood just what those voices were.

They were voices of my personas.

Somehow the universe arcana had given them a will of their own. Now almost every moment or so, I would hear voices going on within my head as each and every one of my personas could now interact with one another.

_"Boys! Keep it down in there! Goushoujin-sama is trying to listen!"_

"_She's leaving already woman. There's nothing more to be said."_

"_Watch your mouth otherwise I'll turn you in a flea!"_

"_Go ahead and try."_

I sighed in annoyance. Some of them were arguing again. Three years and I still haven't fully gotten used to their bickering. I still had not gotten used to the sudden addition of so many new personas. With the addition of the universe arcana, suddenly my list of personas had exceeded even Igor's expectations. In the past I was said to have a 170, but now I don't even know how many I have.

I have a feeling I'll never know the answer to that as well. Seeing that I'm fated to stay locked up in here for an extremely long period of time.

With a wave of her hand, Elizabeth conjured up a portal that will take her back to earth.

"I'll return soon, until then rest easy." She sighed sadly before she stepped into the portal and disappeared. The portal faded away moments later.

I was all alone again. Spiritually I sighed, and closed my eyes.

Elizabeth had recently slain Erebus again. It would probably be months before it spawns again. There would be plenty of time for a nice nap.

Within the ocean of stars, time passes at a very different pace. I could easily sleep for days to weeks or perhaps even months. It wasn't like I had anything to do other than listen to my personas bickering, or perhaps going back to sleep.

"All of you be quiet! I'm trying sleep." It was a telepathic message to all my personas. The effect was instant, and everyone shut up instantly.

With my eyes closed, I felt myself coming closer and closer to land of dreams.

_Abide by the contract._

Damn it. Which one off your jokers is it? Can't a dead guy even get some rest?

"_I didn't say anything."_

"_Not me."_

"_I was trying to sleep."_

"_Then who said it?"_

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask my personas. Whenever I ask even a simple question, I would get a myriad amount of answers for it.

When no one replied, I decided to close my eyes once more.

"_On my name I call upon thee."_

Okay I definitely heard that one. But I ignored it. One of my personas was playing a joke on me no doubt. If I ignore him, he would no doubt sooner or later grow tired and leave everyone alone.

"_If thy heeds my call than I shall receive."_

Damn it. I'm getting a headache now, whoever was chanting was really annoying. I'll be sure to give that person a scolding later on. For now I'm going back to sleep.

For now I was more focus on getting some sleep, and so I mustered up all my will power to drown out that annoying voice.

Eventually the voice got softer and softer until nothing more could be heard from it.

* * *

**Third person POV**

"_This is interesting." _

When Minato awoke, he did not expect himself to be back in the very one place he last place he expected himself to be.

"The velvet room." He muttered. He looked around, surely this was the very same room that he often visited before. A large room that was made in the confines of a large elevator ascending to never ending heights.

There was something missing however. Even without looking around, it was obvious what was missing. There was no other people other himself inside of it.

Igor wasn't around, neither was Elizabeth nor Margaret.

"_I see you are awake."_

A blue butterfly floated down onto the couch in front of him. He didn't know why, but that butterfly was surprisingly familiar, he just didn't understand why.

"_Surprise are you? Well I can understand why."_

The voice was definitely coming from the butterfly, he wanted to ask it something. The moment he opened his mouth, immediately he closed it.

He lifted his hands and touched his mouth for an instant and then suddenly froze up again for moment as he realized one important fact.

"I have hands? Wait? I can speak?"

It was an incredulous experience for him. Being stuck as a seal for three years in the same position unable to move even a muscle was agonizing. He never thought that a day would come when he would be able feel the movements in a body ever again. He then looked down and saw that he had his legs as well.

"I have legs as well?"

"_Off course you do." _The butterfly spoke to him again. Diverting his attention away his newly acquired body.

"Who are you?" That was the first question he asked. He didn't think it was strange that he was talking to a butterfly off all things.

The butterfly chuckled. Even though it was shaped like a butterfly it clearly wasn't.

"_Ah yes. I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Philmon, and I am the master and creator of the velvet room."_

The only reaction Minato gave was a sharp raise in his eyebrows and nothing more.

"_You don't seem so surprise. Good, perhaps this would make explanations far easier."_

"What's going on here?" It surprised even himself how he was able to take in surprising and shocking events so easily most of the time. One moment ago he fascinated by his own body like a kid was at finding a new toy, and now he's suddenly very business-like.

"_To make things simple, I would have to start at the beginning of things."_

"Please do."

"_Minato-san, I ask of you, do you believe in other supernatural powers other than Persona?"_

He answered immediately. "Yes I do. Why?"

"_For many ages pass, magi has always existed, even to this very day alone."_

"Magi?"

"_Yes, a closer reference would be to think off the mages you see during an online multi-role playing game like your character in Innocent Sin."_

"How do you know that?" He was certain that when he had made his online gaming back when he was alive very private. After all, he didn't want anyone to think he was a gaming addict like Junpei. No one should have noticed him playing games at all, not even Aigis.

"_I have always been watching your every action since the day you arrived into the velvet room. I have never interfered directly with anything, nor will I ever."_

Minato thought about something for a moment before asking. "Back when I was alive, I thought I had seen glances of a blue butterfly at times, was that you?"

"_Yes."_ He answered without any hesitation.

Minato sighed, he had no response to that.

Philmon took it as a sign to continue. _"Now I would ask of you, have you heard of the Holy Grail?"_

"The cup of Christ?"

For a second there he thought he saw Philmon shake his head. But it could have just been him since a butterfly was really small and hard to see.

"_No. It is not that cup. Rather the Holy Grail is a term magi used to describe a powerful wish granting device."_

"A wish granting device?"

"_Yes, a wish granting device."_

Minato's eyes narrowed. As the bearer of perhaps the greatest power in the entire universe, he knows that great power comes at a cost. "What's the catch?"

"_A war. You see, every sixty years, a battle royale is waged between seven masters and seven servants. The last servant standing gets the grail."_

"Wait, you said last servant, not last pair. What's up with that?"

"_The grail is a mythical artefact that can only be touched by servants and not a master. Which is why only the last servant can get the grail."_

"Ah…" He nodded in understanding. "Okay, but you still haven't explained to me what a master and a servant is."

"_A master is basically a magi that has summoned forth a servant. It's role is to provide…energy needed to sustain the servant's existence. Each master is gifted with several command seals that has two functions. The first is the ability to summon it's servant from anywhere and at anytime. The second is it's ability to force it's servant to do anything regardless of how horrible or noble it is."_

"Than what about the servant?"

"_A servant is basically a legend that can come from any time, be it past, present or future. Think of figures like King Arthur, Roland, Hercules and so on. People who accomplished great deeds and became legends. These servants are to fight one another to the death until the last servant remains and then the grail will appear. A servant is normally far too powerful for a human to control, but many think that the prospect of a wish granted serves as an incentive to cooperate with a master."_

Minato had an idea of what was going on, but he was having trouble believing it himself. Wanting to think that his theory was ridiculous.

"You know, there has been many strange things that has been happening to me since I acquired the universe arcana." If Philmon was the master of the velvet room, maybe he could shed some light on his new abilities.

"_Ah yes, the universe arcana. The absolute power there is."_

"Ever since I acquired it, I started to be able to hear the voices of my many personas, and also I realized that I have a lot more personas than Igor had mentioned."

"_That is because the universe arcana has given birth to a conscious and a will when regarding all of your personas. Now each and every one of them can think for themselves. Also the universe arcana has expanded your range of personas drastically, the previous limit of 170 no longer applies. How many you have now, not even I can tell you."_

Most of these things he already knew, but there was still one question on his mind. "About my personas…"

"_You wish to know more about them, or more specifically their nature do you not?"_ Philmon cut him off. He simply nodded._ "That is also due to the universe arcana, but also partially due to you."_

"To me?" He wondered.

"_A persona is a facet of one's own inner self. Which means a persona is born from one's soul. While the personas you have acquired a will off their own, it does not change the fact that they are connected with you, which is why many see you as their master now. The universe arcana also granted them characters similar to their original counterparts in history. A good example would be Siegfried. As a persona, he was emotionless, but now he will have character similar to his original."_

Characters close to their counterparts, this explains all their annoying characteristics at times. Now with that out of the way, he was going to ask the most important question.

"So…what is your real purpose for calling me here? I doubt it is just to tell me of my new powers."

"_This is correct. I called you here to tell you that you are being summoned and as a servant."_

Immediately he shot up from his chair.

"What did you say?! I'm being summoned?!"

"_That is correct. Do you not remember? You did save the world and leave a legend behind during the incident with Nyx. No one knows who saved the world during the moment that Nyx had descended and nearly destroyed it. All people know of was that it was a boy who did so. They knew that you had faced a being of absolute power and stopped the destruction of the world. In that aspect alone, you had already became a legend in your own right. Though not all of the world acknowledges it, everyone in Iwatodai back than saw it with their own eyes."_

He frowns. He didn't want to become a legend. "So I'm being summoned right? Is there any point to me accepting? And what if I do? What will happen to the seal?"

"_You need not worry about the seal. Erebus has been slain recently, it will take months to nearly a year for it to come back. The grail war tends to last for a duration of several weeks at most. There will be plenty of time to spare. If you accept, you will be able to live like any other normal human again for a short period of time before you are summoned back to the seal."_

He paused to consider the options. On one hand he was still worried about the seal, and the fact that he would have to serve someone. Yet on the other hand, the prospect of freedom and the chance to live like a human again was something that could not be ignored.

"_If you refused, the magi will get another servant instead."_

He realized that there was something he needed to ask.

"Wait! Is there anything else I should be aware off?"

"_Just one. And that is that the grail does restrict the power of some servants. There are some servants that are so powerful, that the grail is unable to summon them properly at full power. Likewise in your case. With the universe arcana, you are simply far too powerful, and so when you get summoned, you will most likely find yourself without it. However it will return to you after you return here."_

"Anything else."

"_None. Now than, I will ask of you. Will you accept the summoning?"_

Eventually after a period of thinking he stood up and walked towards the exit.

"_Have you made your decision?"_

He turned around as his hand was reaching for the doorknob and showed him a smile. "Do you even have to ask?"

* * *

Illyasviel von Einzbern frowned in annoyance. She was disappointed and incredibly angry. She had been attempting to summon the most famous hero of all Greece, Hercules himself. When she was successful in attempting the ritual, she had assumed that she had succeed.

Her joy turned to disappointment the moment the smoke generated from the summoning faded away, revealing a teenage boy dressed in an unfamiliar school uniform standing in front of her. He had fringe blue hair and wore a set of headphones over his ears.

The first thing he did was pinch himself in the cheek.

"Ouch! Well guess that hurts after all." He muttered to himself.

"Hey!"

"Hmm?" He glanced down at the voice who called him.

From his expression he was quite clear that he did not expect a young little girl like her to end up summoning him.

"Your not Hercules! Who are you supposed to be?!" She yelled at him. She didn't care that he was a spirit or anything. She was clearly very distraught and afraid. Her grandfather was going to punish her severely for failing to summon the right spirit.

"Hercules? Was that who you were trying to summon?" The boy asked.

"Off course it was! You don't think I was aiming to summon unknown lowly spirit do you?!"

He simply snorted. "Well your stuck with me, so sorry about that."

"Sorry?! You think sorry counts for anything?! I was supposed to get Hercules! The most famous off all the heroes! Instead I get a lowly unknown spirit who doesn't even look anything like a hero or anything."

He winced at the tone of her voice. But otherwise there was no other reaction.

"Because of you my grandfather is going to punish me again! You don't know how scary he can be!"

"How bad it can be?" He replies without a care at all.

Perhaps it was the wrong thing to say, but something just snapped within her, and without thinking she lashed out at him. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down towards her. He didn't blink at all.

"How bad? It's horrifying! It's much worse than you can imagine! Do you know how painful it is?! Every time I mess up he hurts me very badly! He doesn't care how much I scream and cry. Did you know that because of his punishment, my life is going to expire soon because of him?! Every time he punishes me he goes so far as to-"

With a swift shove of his hand, he clamped her mouth shut.

"What did you say? You said something about you going to die soon because of him?" There was a small hint of worry in his tone when he asked her. He then released his hold over her mouth to let her speak.

She nodded vigorously. "Yeah! Grandpa pushes me too far. Apparently he wants me to win the war no matter what. My body has been pushed to its limits far too often. The chances are likely that I won't live much longer because of him. She touched her arm looking down on the snowy ground.

"He gave me all that training in hopes I could summon the most powerful servant Hercules. However I ended up with an unknown individual instead. I'm afraid of the punishment now." The earlier adrenaline rush disappearing just as quickly as it came a moment ago.

His eyes harden. He had heard enough of her to know what her grandfather was doing was wrong.

"Take me to him."

He whispered. There was a tone of steel in his voice, betraying the anger of his stoic face.

"What?" She looked up in confusion.

He looked down at her. "You heard me, take me to him. It's time I return him for all the harm he did to you."

* * *

**Minato POV:**

The grail granted me knowledge of the present time, along with the knowledge regarding the rules of the Holy Grail War.

"_Playing knight in shining armour for a little girl huh? Not bad master. Though she's a little young even for you don't you think so?"_

"_You think? If I recall clearly didn't he charm another girl her age before?"_

"_Which one?"_

"_You know? The one who always hung out at the playground. The one who whines a lot about her parents and the one who mooches off him for Takoyaki and burgers? What was her name again?"_

"_Maiko?"_

"_Oh yeah! That's her! Remember the reaction her father had when she wrote in the letter than she was in love with him?"_

"_How can I forget? Damn I hadn't seen an expression like that for a really long period of time."_

"_Pedophilism at it's best."_

*Crack*

That last comment was something I could not let it slide.

"Who was that idiot who made that comment?" I muttered softly. I still had no idea how to punish a persona since it was part of me, but I'll figure something out.

There was no reply. Everything in my mind went silent. I guess they didn't want to see what I was going to do to them.

"Who are you talking to?"

My master walking by my side looked at me. She clearly heard my remark.

"Myself." Or rather the bunch of idiots inside my head.

She looked at me for a while before turning away. "Your weird you know that?"

"I've called worse." I shrugged. "So anyway, why don't we take the opportunity to learn more about each other at the moment?"

"Than what's your name?" That was the first question she asked. Before I could reply to her, she did a ballerina spin in front of me and bowed. "I'm Ilyasviel von Einzbern, nice to meet you."

"I'm Minato Arasito."

"Never heard off you. Are you strong?"

I didn't really know how to answer that question properly. "No idea. I had my fair share of battles before against some powerful enemies, but I was never really alone. So I can't say if I'm strong or not without them."

"_My foot. Not strong? Hello? You fought a being that stood near the beginning of creation."_

"_You fought the mother of many personified gods and won remember?"_

"_Than what about that girl who rules over power? You know the one who could rip mountains apart easily?"_

And there they were again. I wonder if there's a way to block out their words.

"Ehh…" She looked interested. She was currently acting her age. It was hard to believe that this little girl was capable of summoning me despite being so young.

But then again Ken was also her age when he was fighting shadows.

"So what's your story?"

"I beg your pardon?" My story? Was she talking about my life story?

"Your life! Like what's your legend? What did you do to become a hero?"

"Well…" I paused for a second. I needed to think about where to begin. Eventually I came to a conclusion. "Well before I go into my life story, I think there is something you need to know." It was about my origin.

She looked curious.

"From first glace it should be obvious. I'm not one of those famous heroes from the past or anything. Rather I'm one from near present time it seems. So if my past seems boring or anything I apologize."

"That's okay. I just want to hear it."

Well why not? It wasn't like I could hide it forever. Eventually she would find out about it via the dream cycle.

"All right then, I was born in—"

I never made it past those words.

"ILLYASVIEL!"

As a loud thundering roar echoed through the snowy forest. Immediately my master ran and hid behind my back. Looks like we weren't alone anymore.

* * *

**Third person POV**

Jubstacheit von Einzbern was furious. He had waited for far too long. Today was supposed to be the day where he would finally obtain the means to reclaim what was supposedly his.

He had sent his granddaughter out to do the summoning. He had made great preparations in preparing the tools to summon perhaps the ultimate servant.

He sent her away to the centre of the forest to conduct the summoning over two hours ago. He didn't know what was taking her so long to do so, and eventually his patience ran out and he went looking for her. Taking along his homunculi guards with him.

When he had finally found her, she was in the presence of another individual. Though he did not know how Hercules looked in person, he knew for a fact that the person with her was most certainly not him. Immediately he snapped. All his anger and frustrations would be let out.

"ILLYASVIEL!"

He roared out as he made his way across to her. Upon noticing him, she cowered behind the boy. It was inconceivable. How could she have mess things up so badly? All that preparations, and all for nothing. She had failed terribly, and he would see to it she suffers for it.

As he reached forth to grab her, something grabbed his wrist instead effectively stopping him in place.

"Move it gramps, your scarring her." The boy emotionlessly replied as with a light shove, he was thrown back.

His anger continue to rise. His homunculi guards stepped forth with weapons drawn. "Who are you supposed to be?! Her servant?! Answer me!"

The boy simply sighed as he placed his hands into his pockets. "You know, it's only polite to introduce yourself first before demanding someone's name." He brushed his demands off as simply as that. "Although about the part off me being her servant, yeah that's about right. I'm her servant." He sighed again.

"Then identify yourself! Your real name! Your class! Your abilities!" His voice growing louder with every passing second. This servant had no respect for him at all.

Rather than replying, he simply let out a yawn as he looked up at the sky. "I don't feel like telling you. It's such a nice day, why not we discuss this like proper civilized citizens over a nice cup of tea?"

"Are you mocking me?" He asked through grit teeth. His patience was running out.

"Mocking you?" The boy pretended to be confused, but he was not fooling anyone. "Why would I sir? All I'm asking is that we sit down and have a cup of tea like any civilized gentleman would. Or is that perhaps too much to ask off someone like you?"

That was the final straw. Without warning he raised his hand determined to destroy the annoyance in front of him. He didn't care if he was a servant or not. No one disrespects him like that and gets away with it.

Immediately all off his magic circuits came online. He was going to destroy him instantly.

The boy realized the danger and without hesitation pulled something from his pockets.

Before Jubstacheit von Einzbern knew it, there was a flash of black and his hand fell to the ground.

* * *

**Minato POV**

The first that came to mind was…**"Whoa!"**

I certainly didn't remember Siegfried looking like this. My old Siegfried was a red warrior who was clad in a chain mail armour. But now, the Siegfried in front of me was different.

Now he was more human like. His skin was fair, his hair was white. No longer was he clad in chain mail, now he was clad in full body metal plating. He had a red cape behind his back and on it was his sword. His sword was the only thing that hadn't changed before.

I wonder if his new appearance was due to the universe arcana's power.

I had drawn my evoker from my pockets and fired at my head immediately when I noticed that I may have pushed my luck too far.

What happened immediately was that Seigfried had appeared so quickly, that before I even realized it, he had unleashed a vorpal blade without my orders.

There was a series of black flashes, and the old man's hand had been sliced off along with the arms and legs of his guards.

The old man looked at his arm in shock for several moments before realization set in and he look out a blood throttling scream while holding his arm.

I know I promised my master I was going to make him regret it, but when I saw him crying in agony over his lost hand. I realized that he was just a pathetic old man. I didn't have what it takes to kill him.

Siegfried who was standing in front of me vanished shortly afterwards. It seems like before he vanishes after using an attack.

I need to take that in mind, for it means that after my persona releases a powerful move, there would be a time lasp that would leave me vulnerable.

I turned back to my master who was still crouching behind me. She didn't seem scared of him anymore. Rather she was surprise that the person who had harshly abused her so much was taken down so easily.

"Well what do you want do now master?" Personally I wouldn't kill anyone. Even if she wanted me to do so, I would probably ignore her orders. But if she wanted me to punish him, I would gladly oblige.

She came out of her hiding spot and stared at the crouching figure of her grandfather who was on his knees clutching his now gone hand. He glared at her with hatred.

"I know what I want you to do."

* * *

**Third person POV**

"I do believe that it only polite to tell someone in advance before visiting them."

"Oh come now, we're friends. No need to be so formal." The master of the second magic laughed. "Besides you are not very polite as well. Using the form of a butterfly of all things to speak with a guest."

The velvet room. It is a room that exists outside of time and space. It is inaccessible to normal humans. However Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg the master of the second magic was far from a normal person. He was a magician who commanded the power of the multiverse. He could play and shape reality however he wanted too.

"I would assume that this is your doing? Seeing as it is beyond the power of even the grail to summon a pure soul back from the dead." Philmon ignored his jesting.

The old man simply shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. I certainly don't have any memory of tampering with this war. I only dropped by to say hi and inform that we have an irregularity in the war. But imagine my surprise when you already knew off it." The last part was said with a tone of sarcasm. There was no way anyone would have believed he was surprise.

Seems no matter what parallel world version of Zelretch it was, all shared one similar trait. They can't act even if their lives depended on it.

"I see than. Very well than, now that you have answered my question, would you be kind enough to show yourself out? Or should I throw you out myself? The velvet room is for guests only."

The master of the second magic mockingly raised his hands in defeat. "Don't trouble yourself, I was just about to do that on my own."

When the master of the second magic left, only Philmon remained with his thoughts inside the room.

* * *

**Minato POV**

"I still think that you should gone even further than that!" Illya huffed in annoyance.

The two of us were currently on board a private jet at the moment. Our destination was Fuyuki City where the war was supposed to take place. To be honest though, I'm a bit nervous. I had taken part in many dangerous operations and even fought ancient beings who existed since long ago. But never have I taken part in a war before.

Ilya was pretty annoyed. She thought I had been too soft with torturing her grandfather. The son of a bitch deserved more no doubt. But I didn't have it in me to kill him off.

"_Meh don't worry about it. I'm sure she's actually really grateful to you Goushoujin-sama."_

"_Yeah, she maybe playing the role of a tsundere to cover up for that."_

"_Tsundere? How do you even that theme?"_

"_I heard of it. But don't worry kid, I know girls like that. I bet deep down she's probably thinking of someway to thank you. Hmm…maybe she'll even—"_

"_Don't you dare finish that sentence you sick enemy of woman."_

"Cuchulainn right? And the other is..."

"_Tamamo-no-mae Goushoujin sama! If there's anything I can do for you just ask and it shall be done."_

"_Hey don't just hog him for yourself! There are plenty of others here who can do better than you!"_

"You know, with all the number of personas in my head, I'm having trouble keeping up all of you. Three years have pass since the universe arcana gave you all wills of your own, and three years since you all started living in me, and I'm still not used to all off you." I spoke to them. I had no idea if they really heard that or not.

I sighed. If I didn't know better, I would say some of my personas were like puppies. It was as if they wanted attention and that's why they argued constantly.

"Are you listening to me?" My master's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Ah what? Did you say something?" I asked of her. It was hard to pay attention to her while juggling conversations in my head.

"Mou…" She placed her hand on her hips. "Like I said, I think you were too soft with him. Just cutting off both his arms isn't enough. Crippling his circuits still wasn't enough. You should have done more!"

"Isn't the knowledge that you'll destroy his lifelong dream enough of getting the grail enough already? You did threaten to break the grail and destroy his dreams. Now everything that guy has believed in will collapse. I can't imagine what any other way to punish him." Actually I could. I just didn't have the stomach to execute him in the thirty different ways I had thought up back then."

"I still think we should have killed him." She looked away in annoyance.

I think it would be best if I steered the conversation another way. "Say Ilya, how about we forget about that old man and instead take this time to get to know each other better? We were only halfway through our introduction when were interrupted.

"Oh fine." She pouted.

"Since you asked questions last, why not I ask first if that's all right with you?"

"Go ahead than." She readily answered.

"You said earlier on you had no interest in the grail, so why are you doing flying to Fuyuki City to take part in the war? Is it purely to spite your grandfather?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Well that's a new reason. But I'm heading there to look for someone."

"Who?"

Her eyes narrowed. Never a good sign I know. "Ten years ago, after my mother's death, I was disowned by my father and never saw him again." She spat bitterly. "All I heard was that he had adopted some prodigy name Shiro Emiya and then spent the rest of his life taking care of him."

I could see where this is going.

"I want to see just who this Shiro Emiya is. I want to see him and make him pay for taking my father away from me. Grandpa may have been a jerk, but he didn't do anything to my father. My father had ten years to visit me and he didn't come even once."

Wow I actually felt sorry for this girl. "Well I don't really have a wish, but I'll come along. After all you are my master." And my connection to the world at the moment. So I can't let anything happen to you.

"Right! With you at my side we'll curb stomp everyone and kill that son of a bitch who stole my father away from me!" Her mood suddenly skyrocketed. I wonder if she was actually serious about that part about killing that boy.

"Well anyway." I placed one hand on her head to calm her down. "Well just take note. If we're alone, you can call me by my name if you want to, otherwise call me by my class."

She looked at my face upon remembering something. "Oh right. I forgot to ask, just what was your class anyway?"

I thought about it for a moment before replying. "Originally there's supposed to be seven classes, but it seems I'm an exception. I do not belong in any of the seven. Instead it seems I was given a new class."

"What is it?"

I shrugged. "You can call me Saver."

* * *

**Like I said this was just an idea on the heat of the moment. There are many things that are different and all, but let's ignore some of them shall we?  
**

**Anyway, here's some information…**

**1)Minato no longer has the universe arcana. (Obviously. If he was OP now by your standards, the universe Arcana would make him game-breaker even by the Nasu verse standards. Seriously if I gave him universe Arcana, it would take a TYPE to fight him.**

**2)Though he no longer has the universe Arcana, the power has affected his personas. Now each of them has a will of their own. I'll be using some other servants from the fate series later on. I thought that since in the game he has persona's and weapons base on legends themselves, I thought why not use the universe Arcana to give him to shape his personas to match those in the nasu verse.**

**3)Ilya doesn't know that her grandfather was stopping her father from seeing her, and thus she believes that she was abandoned.**

**4)Illya was afraid of her grandfather at first because she didn't have Berserker. She was cocky and arrogant because she assumed that Berserker was invincible. In UBW, she finally showed fear after seeing him get killed Gilgamesh.**

**5) Zelretch is not responsible for this in anyway.**

**6) Some characters maybe OOC, I apologize. I haven't checked up on the Fate series and persona 2 for over 2 years. My memory is hazy.**

**7)Saver is the class of the final boss in Fate extra.**

**Well that's all…If this story pleases you, please write a review. It can be a few words.**

**It's better than none, it kind of tells me that there are others reading this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers I owe nothing**

**WARNING! WARNING!**

**I...am using a different word document at the moment so if there's any grammer or vocab errors, I can't see because of it. So I am just saying so in advance so that you don't point out things like grammer or vocab issues.**

**BTW...I think Illya is kind of OOC, some one give me some advice on how to write her.**

* * *

**Minato POV**

"How is she at the moment?"

"The young lady is asleep at moment. She is currently suffering from jetlag. I expect she'll recover after a few hours of sleep."

I nodded in approval. Seems like I could count on the maids to watch out for Illya for a while. The poor girl was exhausted. Seems like she was suffering from jetlag. The two hour drive from the airport probably didn't help.

"I'll move about within the castle for a while. I'll be back shortly." I told them.

"Don't wonder of too far away. An enemy might take the chance to attack." Leysritt reminded me. Not that I needed it.

"If that happens, I would be more worried for them than Illya. Especially since your around."

Between the two maids, Leysritt was a powerful warrior in her own right. A normal human would have no chance against her in combat.

The keyword here was normal. Even back when I was alive, I was not normal. Just equipping a persona alone would have given me great power in combat. That power allowed me to fight on par with powerful monsters.

Yet Leysritt was able to match me in terms of skills.

Granted the keyword was skills. Power wise, I could still easily overwhelm her in matter of moments if I were to use my personas. Especially the more powerful ones like Thanatos or any Daisoujou, or perhaps even Kohryu.

"You give me too much credit Saver. You are still far stronger than me. As a servant, I believe you are far more suited to protect Illyasviel."

Her reply was somewhat robotic. It was as if her sense of self was miniscule. It would be better if she expressed herself more openly.

"No I agree. He clearly is too carefree to protect Illyasviel. It would be best if you were task with it."

Sella on the other hand grumbled about something I couldn't hear. I didn't know why, but Sella seemed as if she had something against me, I wonder why. Even on our first meeting, she didn't kindly to my presence, I don't know why, but she just didn't.

"_Overprotective anyone?"_

"_There is nothing wrong with taking your duties seriously."_

"_Quiet down old man! No one wants to listen to you preach."_

"_Yeah well she's pretty helpless against us anyway. You saw how easily Siegfried dealt with those guards of her grandpa. We can easily do that to her as well."_

"_Only tyrannical figures use acts of force to get one to submit to another. My liege is far beyond something like that."_

"_Yeah well it's not like we can't hope right?" _

…I sighed. I bet my predecessors or successors never had to deal with so many different personalities within them. I had no idea who was talking in my head now. I decide to ignore them and focus on exploring the entire castle.

"Well remember. I'll only be in the castle, so I'm just a shout away if you need me."

"I understand."

Leysritt was polite in replying, while Sella just crossed her arms and looked away.

When I had arrived to the castle. Even without stepping foot inside, I could say that to call this castle huge, would be an understatement. It was a good thing that I didn't come alone with her. There were two of her maids that followed. It would make things a whole lot easier, especially considering that her base was a huge castle. Maintaining it was no easy task. If my master had told me to clean it up, I would immediately say no. It's impossible for one person to clean it up by him or herself.

The first thing that she did when we arrived to the Einzabern castle was take a nap. She said that she would prepare the defences later when she wakes up.

There were many things I wanted to do and to ask. But for now they can wait. My master can explain more of the war to me. When I was summoned, I was granted with the knowledge of the current time period and some of the factors of the war.

However I did not receive all the knowledge I needed or wanted. So I'll have to ask her later.

As I went from one room to another, I noticed how almost every room seem to look the same. It was as if it was a hotel of some sort. Every room here had the feeling a person would normally get in a 5 star hotel.

Just how much money did they have? I can understand using a castle as a base, but to fill the rooms with a queen sized bed and first class furniture and fittings? Do they have any common sense at all? I could easily come up with many more interesting and productive ways to spend the money.

"_Now now kid. What's wrong with wallowing in luxury once in a while? After all it's not everyday someone gets to live in the home of their dreams."_

"_Go on. Spoil yourself. Take a nap. You saved the whole world from the very being that introduced the system of death to the world, and afterwards you spent the next three years preventing a being forged out of all of humanity's hatred and anger in the entire world from releasing it and you finally get a chance for some R and R and you don't take it? You are really mentally ill."_

"_There is nothing wrong with taking the chance to rest now. I know time is valuable to you, but that doesn't mean that you can't spend some of it to take the chance to rest."_

_"My Liege, we will not be able to fight properly if you exhaust yourself. Remember, you are no longer immortal."_

_"BUT it's because your no longer immortal that you should enjoy times like this. Who knows how long you'll have to wait again for a chance like this if you waste it?"_

Not that they are wrong in anyway. I mean I did save the world, and then for the next three years I imprisoned myself at the ends of the universe to protect it. There was nothing wrong with wanting to spoil myself a bit. That and the temptation of staying a place the equal of any five star hotel was quite strong.

But...

"No! I want to sleep, but there are other things I have to do first." I rejected all their suggestions.

Yes. There were several things I wanted to check on first. Important things that couldn't wait.

Even though I said I was going to look around the castle, the truth of the matter was I was more interested in looking for something else, and that something was an internet.

If I had an internet, I could find out the details off what happened to everyone since my death.

From one room to the next. I searched high and low, but it only served to make my frustration worse.

"All these rooms and not even one single computer I could use." I muttered angrily to myself. It was times like this that I wished I had gotten a phone that could have accessed the internet before I died.

_"That's what you get for being so cheap."_

_"She's right! Think off how much fun you could have had if you chosen to spend it on fun and games rather than just fighting."_

_"My leige. It saddens me to agree with them, but I must admit that even in the past, you have worked too hard and did not play enough."_

_"Goushoujin-sama! They're right you know! All work and no play makes Goushoujin-sama a dull master!"_

_"Seriously master, you got a second chance this time round. Don't be so cheap, spend as much as you want. Don't make the same mistake like before! Go wild like they say! Oh wait...did I say that right? Or was go all out or..._

_"Their the same thing dufus!"_

_"I'm not a dufus! Wait what's a dufus again? I know it's some sort of insult and all, but I don't get the meaning of it. Someone explain it to me? I don't know what it is, but I don't think I've done anything to warrent an insult like that. Someone? Anyone?"_

_"Oh great. Who invited the motor mouth?"_

Motor mouth? Whoever was chatting away in my head like that certainly deserve that title.

_"I am not a motor mouth! Don't listen to them! I can easily offer you far better advice and abilities in battle master!"_

_"Oh those are fighting words kid. Lets hear what-"_

"ENOUGH!" I shouted out loud. Not just within my mind also physically out in the real world. My personas were driving me insane. I know I have to deal with them sooner or later, but I'll choose later. For now there were more important things I had to do.

**"Look! I can appreciate the advice, but I really need to find an internet."** I sent the message towards all my personas within my mind.

For a moment no one said anything. I took it as a sign they got the message.

_"Have you asked the maids? Weren't they supposed to be cleaning the castle?"_

_"Didn't he tell you to shut up?"_

_"He was applying to all of us!"_

For a moment I almost facepalmed. I can't believe I didn't even do such a simple thing. I should have just asked the two maids where I could use the internet.

_"Just blame it on the heat of the moment. That or maybe you just wanted to get away for a while."_

I sighed. I don't think I'll be able to ever get used to this.

I traced my steps back looking for the maids. I couldn't wait to get onto the internet.

Before I go however, there was something I needed to ask. I closed my eyes to try and focus on every one of my personas within my mind.

**"By the way, before I leave, who were the ones speaking?"**

There was silence within my mind for a brief moment.

**"Hello? Anyone?"**

"_It was Francis, Robin Hood, Tamamo-no-mae, and the chatter box as you put it was none other than Astolfo."_

Francis? Robin Hood? Tamamo-no-mae? Astolfo? I certainly didn't remember them in my old list of personas.

**"Were you guys just born recently?"**

_"I believe we were born shortly after you were sealed away master."_

**"I see..."** I nodded in understanding. I need to know just how many were created from the universe arcana.

As I made my way back to the maids, I hummed the tune of my favourite song 'Burn my dread' to myself. Even after all these time, it still sounded great.

* * *

**Third person POV: **

"Hoh?" Kirei Kotomine hummed to himself.

In his hand was a set of cards. His gaze however was focused a specific one.

As the mediator of the war, he had access and knowledge to all servants that were summoned. Be it their skills, their masters or perhaps even their identities. Yet that was not entirely true.

For an irregular factor had appeared.

There were eight cards. These cards represent the many different classes of the many different servants of the Grail War.

The irregularity was that there were eight rather than seven cards. The last card had appeared so suddenly that he was caught off guard by it.

Yet it was unquestionable. The presence of the eighth card signified a new and unknown servant.

He pulled the card from his hand and examined it. It was the image of a person who was crucified to a cross. Underneath its image was the title of the new class.

Saver…

No matter how much he pried, he was unable to find out anything other than the name of the class and the knowledge that it had been summoned recently.

Perhaps this war had decided to grant him the wild card he needed to bring about the only goal he ever wanted in his life.

"Saver is it? I wonder. Just who are you really?" He muttered to himself.

The silence off the church only served to further intensify his curiosity, and more importantly, the madness that dwelled within him.

* * *

**Minato POV**

"Repeat that again. Please?" I could have sworn that did not just say what I thought they did.

Sella huffed in annoyance. "We said that we do not have any of this…'internet' as you put it. We also do not have any technology in this castle! Is your ears hard on hearing?"

The urge to sic Thanatos on her was getting higher by the very second. Really, this woman needed to learn some manners.

"_Praetor! This woman clearly does not understand her position. Allow me to discipline her. You shouldn't have to put up with this kind of abuse!"_

"**I agree. But I don't think Illya will be happy if I killed her maids."** I replied to the new voice. It was a new one. I hadn't heard her voice before.

"Now if you are done asking stupid questions than leave. You're disturbing our work."

She snobbishly walked past me without any a care at all.

"I apologize for her behaviour. She is just overly protective." At the very least, Leysritt had the decency to apologize for her sister's horrible behaviour before walking after her sister.

I sighed. No internet. That really put a damps on my plans for now I have no way to get out to the world and check up on the others. I'm not sure about some of my former comrades, but I'm certain I can find something on Mitsuru. I mean she's the head off one of the biggest companies there is. I'm sure there has to be at least some news on her.

"_Do not despair master. There will be plenty of chances in the future to look them up."_

"_Yeah cheer up! Like he said Goushoujin-sama! There will be many chances to look up your friends later on. For now you should get some rest."_

I guess they're right. With no internet, I can't look up my friends. So I think there's no harm in me going to sleep. I think I'm going to enjoy my nap on a five star bed.

"Hey Saver!" I didn't even see what happened next. Before I even turned around, my master and leapt onto my back.

"Yes master?" Yet I didn't display an ounce of surprise. My friends used to call me a machine in the past, seeing that I could adapt to any situation easily.

The sad thing was, they were probably right.

"_You are not emotionless master! If you were emotionless you wouldn't have bothered to help anyone. There were many others who weren't a part of your social links and yet you still help them! Think about the kendo completion! Think about the art club! Think how you worked so hard for their sakes even when both their social links were finished! Than how about the gourmet king? Have you forgotten—"_

"_SHUT UP!" _

I winced at the thundering cry of multiple personas within my head.

I appreciate Astolfo's attempt to cheer me up. Though I could do without his chattering.

"_The chatter box as everyone calls him is correct master. I believe that you are not emotionless. As one would say, action speaks louder than words. You have helped many and yet not demanded anything in return."_

"Saver? Hello? Are you listening?" Illya started throwing her weight about while on my back.

"There's no need to jump about Illya, I can easily hear you." I sighed as I gently pull her off my back.

She looked very different as compared to yesterday. The girl in front of me now was full of life as contrast to yesterday where she was frightened and angry.

"Mou...I went to take a short nap and when I wake up I find you missing." Placing her hands on her hips she pouted as she looked up at me.

"Sorry about that. I was just looking for something. Besides I thought you weren't alone. Weren't Sella and Leysritt supposed to be looking out for you?"

She snobishly turned to the side. "Humph! I can't count on those two at all. The only thing they're good for is housework."

"You shouldn't say that. I heard they looked after you for two years."

"Only because they were ordered too. Face it! Almost everyone around me is a doll that can be made. Those two especially. All Sella does is Nag! Nag! Nag! And Leysritt won't play with me!"

I sighed. She truly is like a child. Completely different from yesterday.

"Sella nags because she's worried about you." Much to my dislike I had to stick up for her. "And Leysritt just busy. I mean she cooks, she cleans and even watches out for you."

"They're still boring!" She stuck her tongue out at me.

I sighed again. This girl was really a handful.

She then pulled on my pants. "Come on! Let's play! This is my first time outside the Einzbern home in Germany. I don't want to spoil it by talking about useless things! Come on let's play!" She continued to pull harder.

Eventually I decided to humour her and went along with her request. After all, what harm could playing with a child do?

* * *

**Third person POV**

Matou Zouken smiled to himself. The time for the grail war was beginning soon. For ten years. Ten long years had he prepared himself for this event.

He had given everything he had to ensure the growth of his granddaughter. The girl who would act as his vessel of the grail.

For over ten long years. He had prepared. Yet there was but one thing that bothered him greatly.

Unknown to Kotomine Kirei, Matou Zouken had eyes everywhere. He had found out through his worms that an irregularity had appeared.

The eighth servant. A factor that he did not consider.

"No matter. Whoever the servant is, it possess no threat. Especially when I have Sakura."

A loud impact echoed throughout the house. Signalled that someone had just came home.

"SAKURA!"

The loud voice of his useless Grandson Shinji Matou gave away his presence. From the very beginning, Shinji was naught but a useless tool to help groom his granddaughter's growth. However with the appearance of a sudden new factor into the war, things change.

Yet when he thought about it, perhaps there would be some use for him after all.

Because in a war, one small unknown factor could easily lead to defeat. It didn't hurt to have some form in insurance.

* * *

**Minato POV:**

"Illya get down from there!"

"No! Come and get me!" She stuck her tongue out at me while looking down at me from the brunches of the withered tree.

I sighed. We came out the courtyard to play at her request. The first thing she did however was hide and seek.

I turned my head away for a second, and the next moment when I look back, she was gone. I hadn't even noticed when she had climbed a tree of her own and was jumping about.

"Illya I'm telling you to come down this instant."

"No!" She waved her hands up and down in a circular fashion. She was beginning to act like a spoilt child.

"_Master. She is but a child. Perhaps you should try another form of persuasion?"_

"_How about something frosty? Hiho!"_

Well they had the right idea. Asking her politely won't work.

I sighed and turned around and walked away. I could feel my master's gaze coming from behind.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?"

I turned around only to try and flash a smirk. "I'm going back. Since you want to stay up there, please continue to do so." After saying that, I walked away again.

As I took a few more steps, I heard her call out again.

"Hey! You can't just leave me here!"

I turned my head around again. I was still smirking, enjoying the moment. "Why not? I'm certain that a grown girl like you can come down on her own."

"Mou…your no fun. You're supposed to be playing with me. Not bullying me." She stuck her tongue out at me again.

I simply shrugged. "Well maybe I'm not such a good servant after all?" I replied to her.

Perhaps that wasn't the best thing to say. What she did next was unexpected.

She stood up on the brunch she was on at that moment and suddenly leapt off it.

Immediately my mind when into overdrive. I didn't have time to check it who was, but I had channelled a random persona's power and leapt towards her, catching her in mid-air. When I landed, I had a good mind as to scold her for that.

But when I looked at her smiling face, I felt most of my tension fade away instantly. Putting her on the ground, I sighed again.

"That was fun. Let's do it again." She giggled.

"Let's not. Jumping off a tree like that was rather dangerous. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked her while shaking my head.

But she only giggled again. "If you could die from a heart attack so easily, you aren't much of a servant. Besides, I knew that you would catch me no matter what." She replied so easily to it.

This girl really was a handful. But I'm somewhat happy. It was the simple and silly things like this that reminded me off what it meant to be human. My time in this world may not last long, but I will definitely make the very best of it.

Though I also know that I can't enjoy myself to much. A war was going to start. I needed to make some preparations. I no longer have the infinite power of the universe, nor the power of all creation. I am also no longer immortal. It would be good to remember that.

Gently placing her down, I proceeded to reminded her of the war. "Say Illya, it's all right to play games, but what say we start working on our defences?"

Immediately she frowned. "No! We can do that later! I don't want to!" She stomped her feet angrily.

I sighed. I knew this was going to happen, and so I decided to make an offer. "Hmm…how about this Illya? I'll tell you about my abilities while we work. I'm sure that you're interested right?"

I could tell that she was reluctant despite the offer. I decided to try and throw in another incentive. "Illya, if you work now, later on, I'll introduce you to some really FUN games that normally can't be played, and sights you never dream you'll ever see."

"Oh okay…" She sighed. The girl really wanted to play, there was nothing wrong with that. Just she needed to be more aware of her surroundings.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

At the far reaches of the universe, deep within the ocean of stars, a figure stood. She was most perplex, and most frighten.

"How—how can this be?" Elizabeth muttered to herself.

She could not believe the sight in front of her. The seal had vanished. She knew that she was in the right place. Yet there was nothing there save herself.

Try as she might, she was unable to find the slightest trace of the seal, and more importantly, of the boy she love.

Three years. For three years she abandoned her duties, and three years since she last saw her family.

She didn't want to do this, but it would appear that fate is forcing her to do so.

"Looks like I'll be visiting my dear sister sooner than I had imagined." She sighed at the realization of her helplessness.

* * *

**Minato POV:**

"Jack Frost!" I yelled out as I pulled the trigger.

Glass shattered and the lovable snowman appeared in front of me. Next to me, my master stared in wonder as she examined him.

"Jack Frost, introduce yourself if you don't mind." I ordered.

The little guy faced Illya and did a backflip. "Hi! I'm Jack Frost! Nice to meet you, Hiho!"

My master took a step back. I could tell she was somewhat unnerved. "Wha—what's this supposed to be?"

"His name is Jack Frost, I summoned him."

Normally Personas fade away shortly after being summoned, but that's only if you were to attack recklessly. The more they use their powers, the bigger the strain on one's mind. But on the other hand, calling a weaker persona out for the sake of it calling it out and not fighting doesn't take much strain at all. I could easily maintain its presence for a long period of time.

Jack Frost thrust his hand forward for a handshake. For a moment Illya hesitated before accepting it.

"Nice to meet you master's master, hiho!" Jack Frost happily greeted her.

"Wow, your kind of soft, and cute too." She replied.

"Off course he is. Jack Frost is a being that is made of snow." I stated.

I crouched down and placed my hand on Illya's shoulder. "By the way Illya, I know I asked you to work on the defences of the castle, but that doesn't you can't have fun while doing so."

She looked interested in what I was saying.

I couldn't help but smile. "Tell me Illya, have you done sledging?"

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"What do you want?" Shinji was furious. He was in the middle of raping his sister when his grandfather had called him out.

He was incredibly angry when he did. However one glare from his grandfather and he submitted. That glare alone easily reminded him who really was in charge of the family. Grandson or not, Matou Zouken would not hesitate to kill him just for disrespecting him.

Reluctantly, he abandoned whatever he was doing to accompany his grandfather. He knew what was going on at the basement of the mansion. Even he had to agree it was disgusting.

What laid in the basement of the mansion was a nest of his grandfather's disgusting and yet horrific worms. Entering the lair, he turned his head away from the pit of worms.

"What's wrong Shinji?"

The old man asked while using a false smile. He did not care one particular bit about his grandson.

Though he was terrified of his grandfather, at the same time, he was an overbearing and proud person. There were times where he would be rebellious.

"I'm not going down there. Whatever you want you can get that Sakura to do it for you." He spat. The disgust of the room for a moment overwhelmed his fear of his grandfather.

"If I wanted her, I would have asked for her, not you. Are you disobeying me boy?" The old man's voice had a hint of steel in it.

But Shinji was too oblivious to care. "I don't care. I'm heading back."

The moment he turned his back on his grandfather, something powerful yanked him by the back of his throat.

Matou Zouken despite his appearance was impressively strong. He was a magi despite his weak appearance. It was no surprise that he could possess strength no normal person could.

With a powerful swing of his hand, he had tossed his grandson over his head and straight down into the nest of worms.

He took great pleasure as the worms start to feast on him.

* * *

**Minato POV:**

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" My master screamed in delight as she held onto the sleigh.

Normally a regular sleigh can't hold three people, but this one can, because it wasn't a regular sleigh, but rather one that was created by a mythical creature Jack Frost.

I had Jack Frost created a large enough sleigh for the three of us to ride on. Despite the fact that there was no snow in sight, it proved no issue for him as being a creature of ice, he could easily make all the ice and snow we wanted, even if it was in summer.

Back when I was alive, I was only able to use my powers at certain periods of time, but now that my powers have changed and I can use them whenever I want, it's a different story.

Using minor level spells like bufu, Jack Frost easily created a small winter wonderland for my master and I to sleigh in. It was a fun way to reach the edge of the forest quickly.

Granted there were others who could for a far better job of transportation, but Jack Frost had the best and most fun method of all.

"Did you have fun master?" I asked as our sleigh came to a stop. I got off and helped my master up.

"Yeah! Let's do it again!" She happily desired.

"If you want hiho!" Jack Frost didn't mind. Sadly I do. Not that I didn't have fun, but I just wanted to finish preparations before anything else.

"Thanks for the help Jack. I'll call you again later on all right?"

"Oh? I was hoping for more time, but okay. See you later hiho!" With another extravagant backflip, the snowman disappeared.

Illya looked really disappointed. "Aww…he's gone already? I was hoping to play some more." She pouted.

"Don't worry about it, there would be plenty of other chances later on." I assured her. "Though for now, why don't we start on the preparations?" I reminded her once again.

"Such boring work…" She muttered softly. I agree it was boring, but it had to be done.

"Well…than how about I tell you more about myself while you work?" A bit unfair to let a young girl do all the work, but I don't know how to execute magecraft, so I'm helpless here.

Immediately her mood skyrocketed. She threw herself onto me.

"To know all about you? Okay. It's boring, but I'll do it." She pouted again. A few seconds later she started walking about in random directions. As I have no knowledge in executing magecraft, I have no choice but to trust her.

"Now than..." I started off as I walked side by side her. "I'll try to summarize my past quickly, because it's really boring."

"Why is it boring?"

I shrugged. "Oh just listen. My last memories date back to when I was seven years old. It was the memory of a traffic accident on the Iwatodai Bridge. After that said incident, I was orphaned and drifted from one place to another."

Illya looked up at me. Her expression belayed curosity. "Ehh...so you were an orphan as well?"

I shrugged. "Yeah that's about right. Anyway, like I said, there was nothing interesting about my life. I moved from place to another, at least until I was seventeen and entered high school. That was when my life changed drastically."

"You're skipping a lot of parts out." She commented.

_"_Because they aren't important." I reply instantly. "Anyway, do you want me to continue?"

"Off course! I never said you could stop." The gall of this girl.

I cleared my throat. "Anyway, the first night I arrived in Iwatodai, the world had frozen. When I say frozen, I mean time literally froze, and I was trapped in a seperate dimension different from others. This so called dimension was literally a hidden 25th hour called the dark hour. Whenever the clock struck twelve, everyone in the city would turn into a coffin. I was one of the very few individuals who could move about."

"Coffins? I think you're making things up." She laughed. I know, it sounds stupid, but I think she'll understand more later on via the dream cycle.

"Believe what you want." I ignored her laughter. "Anyway, the thing is, I wasn't startled by it at all. I literally walked through a city filled with blood and coffins like it was natural. Eventually after some time, I made it to the dorm I was supposed to stay at. Guess what happens next?"

I bet she wouldn't be able to guess it.

"Something or someone tried to kill you."

...Damn it. Not exactly correct, but not too far from the truth either. "Close, but not quite. Someone held me up, thinking I was a robber. A minute later, the dark hour vanished and time resumed itself. When time was restore, that said person who held me up finally let me go."

She frowned. "There's a lot of things that's missing! I can't even take your story seriously."

I shrugged. "Well I'm giving you a rundown version of the story, or would you rather wait for the dream cycle?"

"If you tell stories in this manner? I rather wait."

"Suit yourself." I shrugged.

Well perhaps I should wait for the dream cycle to start. I was never a good story teller to begin with.

"You know, you should be more expressive. You look like a zombie most of the time." She commented on it.

"I know, but for me, that's quite an inconvenience to others around me if I do so." My base persona was Orpheus. It was a persona that was mostly mechanical. Channelling him enabled me to keep my emotions under control most of the time.

It was the main reason why I am unsurprised or affected by many things.

"Why is that?" She tilted her head cutely to the side.

"Hmm...I can't tell you a story properly, but I think I can explain my powers." I stopped moving. I reached forth and gently pulled her shoulders so as to tell her to stop walking for a moment.

She looked very interested in the aspect of my powers. Now that I think about it, I hadn't gone into it yet. "Illya, why don't we take a seat? This could take a while."

_"Allow me Goushoujin-sama!" _

I sighed but nevertheless channelled Tamamo. She's a new persona of mine. I didn't know what to expect.

Illya suddenly looked at me like I was crazy. "What is it? Do you need something master? Or maybe we should return to the castle before I explain?"

"Why are you smiling like that so suddenly? It's kind of creepy." She replies.

I didn't even realize it at first, but she was right. It was kind of unusual for me to have such a wide smile.

"Oh don't worry about it! I was just happy, I mean I have been alone for quite some time. But no more! If there's anything master wishes to know off, I'll be glad to tell her."

Okay that's it. I quickly channelled Orpheus again. Tamamo was way to excitable. Maybe I'll use her another time.

Illya noticed my change of expression again. "Oh? Your back to being expressionless again."

"Probably for the better." I replied.

_"Master, if you allow me to speak, I believe I can assist in telling the tale of your powers." _A new unfamiliar voice spoke up from within my mind.

_**"And you are?"**_ I sent the message back to her. From the tone of the voice, I can recognize it as a woman.

_"Atalanta. I am one who was born from the sea of your soul. Should you desire anything within my grasp, I will gladly grant it."_

I was a bit nervous about channelling her, but I needed to get a good understanding on the new personas I had.

I only channelled Tamamo-no-mae for a moment, but that was enough to tell me of some of her strengths and weaknesses.

She was mostly a mystical base persona that exceled in fire, ice and wind attacks along with defence. She was weak against light elements strong against dark. A very useful new one persona indeed.

I closed my eyes and channelled Atalanta.

"Your smiling like an old granny now." Illya spoke up.

I opened my eyes and sighed. "My master, I must request that you do not be so rude. If you would allow me the time, I would gladly explain my powers to you."

"Your also speaking like an old granny now." She smirked. I can't argue with that. But nevertheless, I think Atalanta is a better choice compared to Tamamo-no-mae.

"_That isn't true Goushijin-sama!"_

"_**I meant as in storytelling wise. If I want to play with her, I'll remember you. Your personality easily matches hers."**_ I inwardly replied to her.

"I believe now would be an appropriate time for the saying…'You'll be bored out of your wits' if I attempt to explain it from the start directly."

From what I gathered so far, I don't believe that Illya would want to go through the specifics of persona. It would perhaps be best if I told her what it was but not fully explain the concept of how it works.

Illya suddenly broke into laughter as she pointed at me dramatically.

"What seems to be the problem master?"

"You—your really acting like a granny now. One moment you were like a zombie, than you were a kid, and now your like a granny. Minato! You speak like a granny, you smile like one and you even try to act like one." She replied in between fits of laughter.

Perhaps, Atalanta was not the best persona to channel, but at least it was still easier to handle compared to Tamamo-no-mae.

"_Waaaaaaaaaaa…..Goushoujin-sama found someone to replace me! It's not fair!"_

…Off course that didn't apply to all situations. Atalanta seems to be very…maternal. I don't think I should constantly channel her unless I want to want to consider babysitting as a carrer.

I sighed. "My master, I am unable to go into explanation until you cease laughing."

That only served to make Illya laugh even harder.

I sighed. There was nothing I could do except wait for her to finish laughing. After a minute or so, the laughter died down and I was able to speak again.

"Master, might you have heard of Persona?" I asked the moment she stopped laughing, so as to avoid further distractions by giving her the time to catch her breath.

She shook her head. "No. Why? Is that your power?"

I nodded. "You are right in assuming so. The power I use, is called Persona. However, by your…standards of the magi, it has another name."

She stomped her feet and started throwing her arms about in a comical fashion. "Don't just stop halfway! Tell me!"

I took a deep breath before replying to her demands. "You people, would know this power as the Heaven's Feel."

As soon I said that, I could feel her body go stiff. She certainly didn't feel like laughing anymore. I could understand why.

The term magecraft and the term true magic was on two completely differently levels. To Magi, materialization of the soul is but a form of true magic that was thought lost eons ago, but yet I wielded a power similar to that in my own right.

"Disbelieving is it? If you would wish it, I would be glad to demonstrate some of my powers for you."

She nodded. Apparently she wanted to say something, but I think that the act of me taking my evoker out of my pocket made her decided against it.

I closed my eyes and focused. I was deciding which persona to summon. I don't think Jack Frost was good enough, she might have brushed something like him off easily. I needed one that really stood out.

Something like another heroic spirit, or perhaps something even better.

"Come forth Thanotos!" I called out as I pulled the trigger.

The world froze as I called forth the harbinger of death. Not literally, to Illya it might as well have been. I could tell that she was in awe starring at the majesty of the personification of death and mortality in Greek Mythology.

Thanatos looked just like he always had had. Clad in a black suite with metal shoulder paddings along with metal greaves and a metallic helmet that covered his face. In one hand he wielded a long sword, on his back was a series of coffins chain together that looked like wings.

He was not the true god of death, but rather a persona of mine. Nevertheless, his power was undeniable. His presence alone nothing did nothing inspire but the feeling of death itself, as if giving the message that anyone who sees him will die.

I dismissed him quickly upon summoning him.

"What—what was that?" She asked. I noticed her voice was…off. "What was that thing?"

"Thanatos. A being born from the sea of my soul. It is but one of the many beings who reside within me. There are others far more powerful than him lying domain inside of me. I do not wish to summon them, for they possess to big a threat not to me, but perhaps to you."

"From—the sea of your soul?" She asked.

I nodded. "You are correct master." I replied to her. Immediately afterwards, I closed my eyes and channelled Orpheus again. I could feel my emotions coming more under control again. "Do you remember yesterday? When I sliced off your grandfather's hand?" I asked her.

She placed one finger underneath her chin and smiled. "I very much still do. That was perhaps the most amusing scene in my entire life so far." She giggled.

I sighed. "That being I called out than was Siegfried, does that mean anything to you?"

"Siegfried…Siegfried…ah! I know! Sella told me he was the hero of—Iceland correct?"

I nodded. "That Siegfried was based on the original Siegfried. He holds a character and carries himself very similarly to his original counterpart. Many personas, are based upon mythological figures like ancient heroes and gods."

I'll tell her about the universe arcana later on.

"Persona…I've studied whatever details I could about the third magic, but I have never seen anything like this before." She said.

I smiled at her. "If you think this is amazing, wait till you see some of the really amazing things I can do later on." I said to her as I pet her head.

"Mou! Don't pat me like that, I'm not some pet." Despite her words, I could easily tell that she enjoyed it. The purring gave it away.

* * *

**Third person POV**

"Disappeared you say? This is most surprising…and troubling. However Elizabeth, I can do nothing for him. His time as a guest has passed, I can no longer assist him." Igor sighed.

Elizabeth sighed. She had assumed that her former master would know something, but she was wrong.

"It would appear that I have a new goal now." She said to herself as she pulled out a tarot card of the fool.

Not too long ago, she received the fool as a signal to start her new journey. She never imagined that her quest to free her loved one would ever become this complicated.

Yet, she would not give up. She had seen miracles happen before, and that gave her hope. Hope that one day her wish could and would come true.

* * *

**Minato POV**

"…._Ohhhh yeahhh…" _I hummed to myself as I played Mass Destruction over my headphones. It was a good thing I still had the headphones Fuuka gave me.

Leaving the stew to boil, I continued cutting the radishes as I sang to myself.

"Saver! I don't care if your Illyasviel's servant, just stop singing! You are terrible at it." Sella scolded me.

"Right, right…" I brushed her off.

I have to admit, channelling Tamamo-no-mae wasn't so bad after all. It turns out, she knows her way around the kitchen. Earlier on when Illya had returned home from preparing the defences, she was completely sapped. Between the preparations and the games we played, she was completely spent.

She hit the sack the moment we came home. Needless to say, Sella didn't it so well and decided to give me one of her lectures. Nero scolded me as well for not kicking her ass for that remark, saying that I'm letting others boss me around.

"Leysritt-chan! Hand me some of the carrots!" I requested of her.

"Here you go Saver-san." She tossed a large carrot at me. I caught it easily and spun it about before slamming it down onto the cutting board and started cutting it into smaller pieces.

Sella who was behind me just huffed. Between me and Leysritt, there was nothing for her to do.

"If you have nothing better to do Saver, how about you watch the mistress?"

"I am watching over her." I spun around and raised my hand armed with a cutting knife. "Can't you see? I'm making her dinner for her." I said that to her before I return to cutting the carrots.

Even without me seeing, I could tell that she was pretty pissed.

"_Triumphing her at her own game are you praetor? Most impressive, I take back what I said earlier."_

"_So to triumph her at her own game while taking care of your master, most impressive." _

"_I knew you could do it."_

"_Not bad kid. Though if you ask me, there's not enough embarrassment. Finish her other chores after this, make it so that she's completely useless." _

"_No way. Master requires rest as well. When he's free some other time than."_

I sighed. I could live with that. Besides they were right, messing with Sella was a big bonus for me. Maybe now she'll have some respect for me.

"_Off course, anyone in their right mind will respect Goushoujin-sama!" _I heard Tamamo giggling from within my mind. Who knew that changing personas can give a person different talents.

Though…

"Saver! Will you at least stop shaking your hips?!"

I do inherit some bad habits as well. It turns out Tamamo-no-mae is a persona that can't stop fidgeting about. She's a little too…optimistic when it comes to helping others out.

"Saver! Stop giggling like a little girl! It's unbecoming of a man! Let alone a servant!"

Did I forget to mention that she can't stop giggling whenever she thinks that she's doing something for someone else's sake?

It's not like she's directly taking over my body, but rather, her influence is rather strong. All personas are. Just channelling a persona can affect my character, and there are times when it gets so strong, that ends up leading me to act strangely.

Sad thing is, I'm unsure of any other persona that I could channel that could also help with housework and cooking.

"Why? I'm not distrubing anyone? Or...could it be that your afraid of having your job stolen from you?"

...Did I really just say that?

_**"If this gets out of hand, I blame you Tamamo...**_" I sent the message to her.

_"No worries Goushoujin-sama! I promise that if you trust me, everything will be all right."_

Now I'm worried. But what else was I supposed to do? I could just cook regularly, but…I would probably be a hindrance if I did that, especially with people like Sella or Leysritt around. It would be like an amateur chef trying to match up to a couple of experts.

No. I have to rely on Tamamo-no-mae if I wanted to beat them, or rather Sella at her own game.

"You—you really have a lot of confidence don't you?" Sella muttered through gritting teeth.

I scoffed. Nice try lady, but compared to people like Elizabeth, your leagues—no worlds apart.

"Why don't you try me?" I challenged her. I could feel Tamamo-no-mae's presence growing stronger by the very minute. I can tell she's enjoying this moment.

Towards the side, I saw Lesyritt crack a smile. It was the first one I saw since I came.

* * *

"…ummpp…huuuu…" I stretched myself on the bed. Oh how long has it been since I enjoyed such a luxury.

"_Enjoy it. You definitely deserved it."_

"_Work hard, play hard, and live well."_

"_Don't worry about the future, like most people would say, enjoy the moment."_

"_Hoh! Sleep all you want! Eat all you want! Treat everything like it belongs to you!"_

There was no need to tell me that. I fully plan on doing so. Tomorrow I'm going to try and look up my former comrades. The internet will prove a great tool for that. There's no way it can overlook the Kirijo group.

*Knock*Knock*

I turned my head to the door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me!"

I knew that voice immediately. It belonged to Illya. Sighing, I got off my bed and opened the door.

I wasn't so surprise to find my master in pyjamas standing in front of me.

"Is something wrong master?"

She looked up at me with a tired face. "I can't sleep. Play with me for a while."

I sighed again. But I complied. "All right, come on in." I requested of her.

She did so and came into the room.

_**"Atalanta, are you there?"**_ I called out to her within my mind.

_"I am at your calling master." _

_**"I'm going to channel you for a moment. I might need some help with this part."**_ I told her. Originally there is no need, but I started to see my personas as individuals as well.

_"You need not ask. I will always stand by you master."_

Closing my eyes I channelled her. Immediately I felt some changes within me. Not physically but rather emotionally.

"Illya, it is rather late. So instead of playing, how about I tell you a short story instead?" I asked of her as I walked towards my bed and sat down. I motioned her to come closer.

She complied and took a seat next to me.

She opened her mouth, but I raised a finger to her lips to stop her from speaking.

"This...is a story of a hero. It is a rather short story, however I believe that is one that is filled with meaning." I pulled Illya closer so that she was now leaning on me as I saw on the bed.

She didn't say anything, but the way she looked at me, I could tell that she was very curious.

"This is the story of a boy who had lost everything. When he was a child, he along with his family had always loved travelling. Back than, he was living a simple but happy life. Alas, all good things come to an end."

"What happened?" Illya asked softly.

I smiled sadly as I recall the accident that took my parents away from me.

"They...came to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

She looked confused. I continued on.

"A battle was taking place between a very powerful spirit, and a...maiden. The conflict between the two was fierce, and the boy and his parents were drawn in. The parents of the boy did not survive."

I stopped to take a deep breath. I had no idea that telling the story of my past could be so troublesome, nevertheless I told myself I had to continue.

"What happened to the boy?" She asked as she pulled my shirt.

I sighed before I pat her on the head while I continued to smile sadly.

"The boy lived, for in a desperate attempt to defeat the spirit, the maiden had no choice but to seal the it away. With no other vessel nearby, her only choice was to use the boy as a vessel to house the spirit."

For some reason Illya looked distrubed.

"Is something the matter?" I asked.

She shook her head. "It's nothing."

There was probably some meaning behind her actions, but I decided to leave it alone for now.

"That incident had destroyed the heart of the boy. Time passed, but nothing changed. He lived everyday like an empty puppet. No matter what he did, he could find no joy, no sadness, no anger, and most important of all, no meaning to living. All he experienced was emptiness. Until the day he returned home to where it all began."

I felt her grip tightening over the fabric of my shirt. I continued to speak.

"Years had gone by. When he was seventeen, he returned to that particular location by chance. By now however, the boy had already forgotten all about the incident that took his parents away from him. The reason is unknown, but ever since he had returned, he started to feel...distrubed."

I chuckled bitterly before speaking again.

"It was in that particular location where he lost his parents, did he aquire a new power." I looked towards her. "It was the power of persona."

I stroked her head gently before I spoke again.

"The boy was not alone. As there too were several others who had awakened to their potential. The said others were but a small group who were fighting against a great darkness. Together, they ventured into a dark tower known as 'Tartarus'. It was the nest filled with monsters known as shadows. Along the way, they met with many foes, both humans and none humans. They also encountered many losses."

I paused to think about all that I had done. It made me feel regret, and more importantly...anger and disgust...at myself.

"Saver?" Illya lifted her head to look at me.

I noticed that it was because I was shaking with rage that I scared her. I quickly calmed myself down.

"When the group was not fighting the darkness, they were out living regular lives. The boy however was not. For the boy had been granted an additional power that the others did not have. It was the power to turn bonds into pure power."

This was the part that made me hate myself. It took a lot just to say it out loud.

"The boy made use of his unique ability to gain powers. He had changed many people's lives for the better, bought them back to the right path in life. However he did not do it because it was right. He did it for the sake of power alone."

Silenced followed for several moments before I spoke again.

"One day, after defeating the final full moon shadow guardian, the group thought that they had vanquished the nightmare. They were wrong."

"What happened to them?" I could hear concern in my master's voice.

"Defeating the guardians only made things worse, for they were but pieces of a seal. When all were defeated, the powerful spirit that the resided within the boy awoke and took form. The spirit however had lost part of his memories, and became friends with the boy."

Truly, Ryoji was one of a kind.

"But all good things come to an end. The spirit regained his memories, and eventually told the boy and his friends his true purpose."

"His true purpose?" She asked.

I nodded sadly.

"Yes, his true purpose was but to guide an ancient being of supreme power called Nyx to the world."

"Nyx?" She asked again.

"An ancient being that stood near the dawn of time. She was the mother of many gods, and more importantly...the very being that introduced the system of death to the world." I answered her.

I immediately saw her eyes widen in shock.

"Root?"

I shook my head.

"I don't know. What I do know however, is that her power is absolute. If she wanted too, she could bring all of humanity to extinction easily. Yet there was still things that could be done. The spirit offered the boy an option. To fight against the impossible, or to live ignorantly until the time comes. Needless to say, the boy chose to fight."

I sighed again as I stood up from my bed and walked to the window. Illya followed me.

I glanced up at the moon before I continued speaking. "Against all odds, the boy and his friends had managed to reach the top of Tartarus to face the avatar of Nyx. In a fierce battle, they emerged victorious. Yet their joy turned to dispair quickly as Nyx decided to stop playing around.

"With just a small glance of her power, Nyx had nearly killed everything and everyone. In the face of such power, nothing could be done."

I closed my eyes and thought about that moment when Nyx had first appeared after defeating her avatar.

"When all hope was lost, suddenly a miracle happened. The bonds that the boy had forged with many others suddenly came to life. Together they came together to create the ultimate power. The very power of the universe itself. For a moment, the boy had transended humanity and obtained the very power of creation itself. Literally nothing was beyond his reach."

"Root?!" I could hear the shock in her voice. I didn't reply.

"Armed with the absolute power of the universe, the boy left the world to fight creator of death. Yet even the absolute power, he could not defeat her, because she was the creator of death. Had he defeated her, the world would have fallen into chaos itself."

"So...what did he do?" She asked.

I pointed up towards the stars.

"He sealed himself. Using the very power of the universe, he sealed himself away at the very furthest reaches of the universe, deep within the ocean of stars. His role was to act as the guardian that would forever prevent Erebus the diety of shadow and creation from reaching her. For should he ever reaches Nyx, the world would come to an end."

With that said, I finally finished the story. I took a deep breath before I said anything else. With the story told, I saw no reason to channel Atalanta anymore and thus swithced back to Orpheus.

"Illya, it's been a long day. What say we talk in the morning?" I tried to be as polite as I could.

"All right than. I'll see you tomorrow." She let out a yawn as she turned around to leave.

I spared one last glance at the moon after she had left before heading to bed.

* * *

**If I have to say, I'm pretty unhappy with this chapter. Because I'm worried that ****Illya is kind of OOC, some one give me some advice on how to write her please.**

**Anyway...please read and review. I need some advice especially on the characters so that they don't become OOC. Illya here is a good example of how much help I need.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You know, the more I write, the more nervous I become. It's like I enjoy writing, but for some reason whenever I think of publishing it, I get butterflies in my stomach. **

**Seeing others write pieces of work far better than mine is also not helping. It in fact makes me feel bad that I'm actually publishing work like this.**

**I'm starting to reconsidering trashing this story. Seeing great works from others seem to be affecting my judgement. **

**Once again, I owe nothing but the plot.**

* * *

"Saver! Stop dreaming and listen to me!"

My master screamed into my ears. I simply sighed as I gently pushed her away.

"Master please leave me alone for a while." I requested of her. I closed my eyes and resumed my meditation. It was the first time doing so in the real world. I had really regretted not doing so during my time as the seal.

The purpose of meditation was to look into myself and discover more about the extra abilities that I had been granted. I spent the whole of yesterday looking after Illya . Today I was planning on spending some time to learn more about my abilities.

"What?! Why?! I want to play! I want to play!"

She was making it hard for me to continue with my meditation.

"_There is no reason to refuse her master."_ Atalanta spoke up suddenly.

"_Do not listen to her master. Her methods will only spoil the young girl rotten."_ Gawain retorted to her words before I could.

"_The child has suffered much. She should be allowed to experience joy." _

"_Do not let your sentiment for her cloud your judgement. The war has already begun, she should be more aware off her surroundings."_

"_That is no reason why she cannot live like many other children. It is possible to be aware of her surroundings while living easily."_

I sighed. Atalanta's methods do indeed make Illya happy. I realize as well, that her harsh upbringing has stripped her of her childhood, and that was probably the reason why she was so spoilt now that she had tasted freedom.

But Gawain is right. This isn't like the dark hour where we know when the danger will come. We can't let our guard down. It was a mistake to spend two whole days playing around, and an even bigger mistake wasting three years in the seal doing nothing but sleeping.

Both Gawain and Atalanta are often at odds with each other regarding Illya. Often their arguments would escalate to the point where my other personas including Tamamo-no-mae wouldn't get involve.

"_**Both of you stop talking for a while. I need to focus." **_I sent the mental message to them.

The effects were immediate. Both of them stopped talking.

"Saver! Will you get up? It's nearly noon! There's a lot to do today!" She complained again.

I sighed as I gently grabbed her by the back of her blouse and lifted her up with one hand.

"Illya, I'll play with you later. Let me do some preparations of my own first please?" Even though I phase my words to make it seem like a request, the reality was that I was in no mood to entertain her at the moment.

Walking towards the door I opened it and dropped my master onto the floor before slamming it shut.

"Saver! Let me in this instant! If you don't I'll use a command spell!" She shouted as she continued banging on the door.

"I can channel Joan of Arc who has an EX rank in magic resist. Go ahead and do so." I dared her. Actually I didn't know if having an EX rank in magic resist would help, but it's worth a shot.

From behind the door I heard her growling followed by some minor cursing as she continued to knock on the door. "Saver if you don't open the door this instant, I'll-I'll-"

"Sit outside the door and think up a threat." I finished her words for her. For a moment there was no reply.

"SAVER YOU IDIOT!"

Until she let out a loud scream of frustration before stomping away.

Once I could hear her footsteps no more, I sighed in relief.

_"I understand your need to be strict, however was that not too harsh?" _Atalanta asked.

_"Goushoujin-sama knows it was harsh, but he's doing it for her own good." _Tamamo-no-mae was the one to reply. _"Besides, I'm sure that in the near future, she'll thank him for this. I can't wait to see her reaction than! Maybe she'll even give him a-"_

_"I must request that you do not finish that sentence." _Gawain's voice sharply cut through my mind and Tamamo-no-mae's words. _"There will be no such conversations regarding such impurities within my liege's mind." _

_"Oh come now, the way the kid carries himself, sooner or later almost every girl out there will start drooling for him." _Cuchulainn's voice suddenly entered my head.

I sighed. Every time Cuchulainn comes into my mind, it's always about girls, girls and more girls.

I shook my head. I went back to my bed and continued my meditation. I wanted to get a better list of some of my new personas.

It cost me a good night's worth of sleep, but I thought it was worth it. By spending over 4 hours trying to meditate, I was able to get a better grasp on the list of personas I acquired from the universe arcana.

The reason was because simple, most of them had already awakened, and developed a will of their own. It made things so much easier. To me, it was simply like an introduction like you would have when two people meet.

Sorting them out was a lot easier because they could introduce themselves. To me, spending four hours was a cheap price to pay for sorting out most of my new personas.

I hadn't discovered all of my new ones, but the ones I discovered were certainly both powerful and useful. Not to mention, some of the newer personas came along with some individual skills that could be used when channelling them.

However…that was all I could do. I have no experience with the newer personas in combat, nor do I know how to apply their abilities properly.

Things were so much harder now that I no longer have Igor's assistance. If he were here, he could have told me more about them. At present my powers have evolved in ways I never imagine. I probably could have spent some time to learn all about it on my own back when I was trapped in the seal, as my mind was still conscious.

However I didn't, and instead focused on sleeping. I had always assumed that it was pointless seeing that I was doomed to remain the seal forever. Now I'm kind of regretting it.

"_Stop worrying kid! You forced your way through everything that came your way! Do the same for this as well."_ The voice of Francis interrupted my thoughts.

"_She's right master! You started out as an ignorant kid during the dark hour, yet you forced your way through the first night you came face to face with a full moon shadow! Remember how you used the evoker the first time? You weren't scared at all! You just simply raised the gun to your head and bam! You evoked your persona for the first time, and without any trouble at all! Just do the same here and you'll be fine! If you can't fully get the grasp on your powers, than use the one that you're comfortable with!" _Astolf's loud blabbering cut into my mind.

_"Preator! We are all at your service, though the reality is you only need me and me alone." _Nero's suddenly spoke up in a haughty tone.

I really wished she hadn't said that.

_"You talk like you know everything, but I believe that you are nothing but a fool." _I could hear Joan's scoffing at her words.

_"No! I'm the only one Goushoujin-sama needs!"_ Tamamo-no-mae joined in the argument.

I sighed. I really need to buy a lot of aspirants. If neither the war nor Illya ends up killing me, I bet it will be the chaos caused by my personas will.

* * *

**Third person POV**

"So you are leaving once more I take it?" Margaret simply commented. She knew it was obvious, once Elizabeth had made up her mind, there was no stopping her.

"Yes dear sister. I must get to the very bottom of this. I do not pretend to know what is going on. I must discover the entire truth. Master Igor believes that this is something I must do on my own, and do it alone I shall." The former elevator attendant replied to her sister's words.

Their reunion was short. It had barely even lasted for several minutes and Elizabeth had to leave. It had been years since they last saw each other, but to denizens of the Velvet Room, time was simply a factor they could ignore.

"Do you know where you are supposed to go?" The elder sibling asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I know not where exactly, however I do know that only a great force could have done the deed, and so...I will venture out once more. This time, I will seek the greatest of powers there is. I am certain, that I will find something if I persevere."

Margaret just sighed. She truly knew that there was no way to convince her sister. "Very well, be safe sister."

Her younger sister just nodded before she turned around and opened the door to the outside world.

* * *

**Minato POV:**

"Saver are you listening?" My master stomped her feet on the ground.

"Yeah I'm listening. I was just making some preparations." I replied. My preparations however had not gone as well as I had hoped. There were just so many factors I wasn't able to solve on my own.

"Than what did I say?" She huffed at me.

I sighed before I replied. "Today we are going to the overseer to register for the Holy Grail War, and then tonight we are going to see the son a bitch 'Shiro Emiya' and make him pay for stealing your father from you am I correct?"

"Yeah! That's right! Tonight I finally get my revenge after ten solid years! You better support me for this!"

"Do you even have to ask?" I sighed. For the whole morning, Illya kept talking about nothing this 'Shiro Emiya' guy. It was kind of annoying. I can understand that she waited for so long just to meet him, but to actually talk about it none stop for over a few hours without rest was quite annoying.

I looked out the window. The scenery was quite refreshing. It wasn't as beautiful as the ocean of stars, but it certainly was a nice change of pace. I wouldn't mind if the car travelled slower, after all, it's been over three years since I actually got to move about.

"Say Illya, have you seen Sella anywhere? I haven't seen her since breakfast this morning." I asked her.

She shrugged. "She's in the front of the car along with Leysritt. I didn't want to sit with her because she would just lecture me about manners and focus again."

"Ah…I see." I nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, can I ask you something? What kind of preparations were you doing earlier on?" She asked.

The two of us were sitting in a limo headed for Fuyuki City. I have to admit, I'm surprise that Leysritt somehow has a driver's license.

"What kind huh?" I simply replied. I closed my eyes and thought about things for a moment before I spoke up again. "Illya do you remember when I first showed you my summoning of Siegfried and Jack Frost?" I asked her.

"Huh?" She looked confuse at the simple question. "I still remember why?"

"Because yesterday I didn't explain all my powers to you." I only explained one third to her actually. "I think it would be easier if I explained everything to you before we arrive at the city."

"I knew it!" She huffed. "I knew your explanations were to short! Spill everything! I want to hear all about your powers!"

I smiled and opened the windows. What I wanted to show her required some space. There wasn't enough room inside the car to do so. She looked confused as I placed my hand outside of it.

I closed my eyes for a moment.

**"**_**Will anyone care to help me with the demonstration?"**_

_"Allow me Preator."_ Nero was the first to respond. I should have known. She was so vain she thought the world revolves around her.

For a moment I felt nothing in my hands, then suddenly out of nowhere, a large weight was dropped onto it.

"Ahh!" I heard my master gasp at the same moment the weight appeared. I opened my eyes and smiled at the newly formed weapon in my hand.

In my hand was a long semi curved blade shaped like fire. It's centre was pitch black, it's edges were burning red.

In my hand I wield the Aestus Estus: The Embryonic Flame.

Slowly pulling it back into the car I placed it on my lap to allow her to get a closer look.

"You can feel it if you want." I allowed her.

Slowly but gently, she reached forth and touched it. "What is this blade?" She asked.

"It is Aestus Estus: The Embryonic Flame." I replied.

She looked at me with a surprise expression. "Aestus Estus? Isn't that the weapon belonging to Emperor Nero?"

I nodded. "This is the second ability I did not tell you yesterday. What I just performed was weapon fusion. By using my personas, I can shape them to form legendary weapons used by heroes of old. The blade I'm holding now is merely crafted from a part of my soul with the persona Nero Claudius." I chuckled. "Though take note, just because I crafted it out of my soul, does not make it any inferior to the original. Trust me on that."

"Ehh..." Illya stared in awe as she continued to stroke the blade. She than looked up at me smiling like she had discovered something fun. "Does this mean you can recreate any noble phantasm you want?" She asked like a giddy school girl.

I smirked. "Not all, only the ones I have a persona off that I can do so." I answered her before I pat her on the head. She pouted at my treatment.

"Boo...I'm not a kid. Stop doing that." She stuck her tongue out at me. "Now what else can you do?!"

I hummed a tune and looked out the window. "Well...since you won't ask nicely, I think I won't tell you what my third ability is."

"What?! Tell me! Tell me!" She threw herself onto me and started to shake me by the collar of my shirt.

"Say please..." I teased her.

She refused to, and instead looked up at me with tears that was threatening to fall. I realized what she was going to do.

Switching to Orpheus, I quickly put on my emotionless mask again. No matter how she cries now, I won't budge.

"Tears? Really master? Is that the best you can do?" I simply said to her.

Immediately she blinked and backed away. She pouted as she crossed her arms. "Boo...I can't believe it, you would actually make a girl cry."

"Gender equality." I replied to her. I than waited for a few seconds before speaking up again. "Besides, have you forgotten, by channelling different personas, my character changes as well. I have several ones that can make me emotionless."

"That sucks!"

"Now say please, or you won't get anything."

Immediately she let out an adorable growl. "Fine! Ple-please..." She reluctantly gave in.

That was the cue. I channelled Arthur immediately. King Arthur was surprisingly well humoured. Though he was not the best at handling children, he was still a person that was easy get along with. Fun loving, simple tastes, and good personality to match.

"Well, since you said please, I suppose I can tell you what my third ability is." I chuckled.

Unlike before, I had no way to demonstrate to her what I was capable of, so I'll try to make this as simple as possible.

"Illya, can I ask you something?"

"What?" She huffed, clearly she was eager to learn my third ability.

"Can you name one very specific skillset that you think or know a legendary figure would or should have?"

She thought about it for a moment before replying. "Well…I think Hercules has the ability to use multiple weapons."

I smiled. With a reference like that, it would make my explanations much simpler.

"Then there's my third ability." I replied.

She looked at me, unimpressed. "You can use multiple weapons? What's the big deal about that?"

I shook my head. "No silly. My third power is the ability to channel to power of any heroic spirit whom I have the persona of. Like say I have the persona of Hercules, I can channel and use all his powers and skills as I please."

Immediately her expression did a 180 degree turn. "Wow! You can channel anyone?! Does that mean you can be any heroic spirit you want to?!" She started jumping up and down on my lap.

"Not everyone. Only those I have a persona based on." I replied.

"Wow, that's most impressive. With your abilities to summon, channel and use other spirit's powers, I can't see how you can be beaten."

I shook my head. "I'm not unbeatable, you see, I do have some weaknesses as well. Every spirit in legend has a weakness, and so do I. When I channel a persona's powers, I get their strengths, but also their weaknesses. If a person can guess what persona I'm channelling, they can exploit it."

That was about the only weakness I had back when I was human. I could solo even the most dangerous locations of Tartarus because of my ability to use different personas, but those areas however had to be explored first to see what enemies lurk there.

It was only after gathering information, was I able to bring in the right personas to combat the situation. Having the right combination can turn even the most dangerous of areas to a walk in the park.

"But it's still a very small weakness right? If so than I'm glad." She sighed in relief.

I smiled. "Yeah, it's a small weakness. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I stroke her head once more.

Immediately she pouted, and shook my hand off her head.

"I keep telling you I'm not a kid!"

I smirked. "Well, you look like a kid, you act like a kid, you are a kid." I stuck my tongue out at her.

Needless to say, the next hour of our journey will be very fun indeed.

* * *

**Third person POV**

"Most unusual." Elizabeth muttered as she walked through a forest. "On the outside, all seems natural, yet I cannot help but feel like I like I am being watch. Could this unusual sensation be the product of someone?"

The former Elevator attendant went through numerous scenarios in her head.

Her reason for coming to this unknown area was simply because she had felt the presence of a powerful persona earlier on. Yet she had chosen not to investigate immediately, for she felt that it was more important to discuss matters with her former master.

The power was both powerful, and familiar. She could not resist investigating it.

"I can think up so many possibilities, and yet none of them makes any sense. I suppose I must investigate further!" She told herself.

With great resolve, she ventured further into the forest.

* * *

**Minato POV:**

"Saver! How much longer do you need?" My master standing next to me complained again.

I sighed as I spared her a glance. "Just give me about ten minutes or so and then we can go." After replying to her, I turned my head back to the storeowner to continue inquiring about the details.

For a girl who grew up without any form of technology, I can safely say that she had no idea what I was doing at the moment.

"Sir, would you like to inquiry about our promotion package? It offers a wider variety of applications."

I shook my head at the request. I wasn't going to be around for more than a few weeks anyway. "No thanks, I only need these specific applications." I spoke using a tone that my mind was set.

I saw her sigh in disappointment. "Very well, it would take some time for your phone to be ready. Why not come back later?"

I nodded in understanding. I then turned towards my master. "Come on let's go master."

"About time." She sighed in relief. She really wasn't used to technology.

Leaving the shop, the two of us decided to walk around town for a while. She said that she didn't want to see this 'Shiro Emiya' person until it was dark and then she could kill him.

I could respect that. I didn't want to cause a commotion in broad daylight as well.

"Illya, where do you suppose we should go next?" I asked.

She huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "I thought you said you were listening this morning Saver! We are going to visit to mediator of the war." She than pointed at me. "Have you forgotten? You are an irregular eighth class that doesn't exist technically; it would be problematic if the overseer sees your existence as a problem."

"Ah…" I nodded in understanding. "Then to the church it is."

* * *

**Third person POV**

"Oh my…" Elizabeth gasped. "What a majestic castle. Who could have imagine that one would find a castle in such a location?"

After much mindless strolling, the former elevator attendant had chanced upon a large castle. Needless to say she was very surprise.

"I do not feel the presence of any individual living within. Is it abandoned? I highly doubt it. It would not hurt to take a look inside." She once again told herself as she strolled into the castle.

* * *

**Minato POV**

Is this where the overseer lives? I'm getting the chills. The church in front of us appeared normal on the outside, however I was certain that it was hiding something beneath its calm exterior.

"Come on let's go Saver."

Without any hesitation, my master entered the church. All traces of childishness were gone. In a way I was kind of surprise, I did not expect her to be able to shut down her emotions just like that.

I followed her into the church. The interior was similar to the exterior. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

Standing in the centre of all was a man that appeared in his mid 30's or so. He brown hair was somewhat long. His choice of outfit was a black bishop priest uniform with a dark purple coat along with a golden cross. I didn't know who he was, but something just told me that he was the one we were looking for.

The moment he laid eyes on us he spread his arms out.

"Welcome!" He greeted us loudly.

My master and I simply continued to walk up towards him. We only stopped when we were just inches away from him.

"Excuse me, are you the overseer of the Grail War?" My master spoke up. Once again I was surprise by her sudden confidence, though she could learn the meaning of subtlety.

"Hoh…" The priest just smiled in amusement. "And what if I am?" He asked.

Illya just stared at him, observing all movements of his before she spoke again.

"My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern, and I'm here to enquire about the Holy Grail War."

"Off course child. If it is within my ability to do so, just remember I am supposed to be completely neutral." He replies.

She shook her head. "No. I am not interested in any of the opponents, I am merely here to enquire about whether or not my servant has the eligibility to take part in the war."

After replying to him, she looks at me.

"Apparently I'm not one of the standard seven class servants. I have been placed under an eighth class called Saver." I stated.

"Hoh…Saver is it?"

I didn't like this guy already. Everything about him just screams wrong.

"_Consider yourself fortunate my liege, at least he does not hide behind a veil of lies like a certain someone." _Gawain spoke up from within.

"I see no reason to bar you from the war. While you may have been an…irregularity, your presence alone has no major impact on the war."

"Is there anything else I should know?" Illya asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing at all child. Like I said, I will simply treat him like I do with all members of the war."

"Good, then that means we're done here." I replied as I turned around and left, not caring about what either of them thought. I simply didn't like being in the presence of that man.

"Hey Saver! I'm not done yet!" I ignored her calling. I would be just outside the church, less than a second's call away anyway.

* * *

**Third person POV**

"This is most unusual. The castle is devoid of life, yet I can see traces of recent activities. Perhaps the owners are away at the moment." Elizabeth was talking to herself as she examined the castle.

Perhaps it was due to her upbringing in the Velvet room, but she felt no shame in intruding into someone's home without permission.

But then again, it wasn't like anyone could just throw her out. She was a being who rules over power. Anyone would think twice before messing with her.

* * *

**Minato POV**

"What's wrong Saver?" My master asked.

"Nothing." I shook my head. The truth was I simply didn't like the priest one bit.

For some reason, he reminded me a little too much of a certain person I hated with a burning passion.

"_It would be wise to proceed with caution master, I do not fully believe him to be sane."_ Joan's voice emerged from within my mind.

"_The woman is right. It would be wise to not trust anyone in fact. He calls himself impartial, but that is simply a farce."_ Karna joined in the conversation.

I know it's a farce. I just don't know what is it that he is really hiding.

"_You should not let your thoughts drift master. There are many other forces besides the man you just encountered."_ Saint George joined in.

I nodded. I can always count on my personas for some advice whenever I need them.

Though most of the advice was not very reliable and somewhat stupid.

"Saver, you still haven't told me something." My master spoke up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Why do you need this…smartphone so badly?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I told you right? I'm actually a spirit from modern time. It's only natural for me to be very used to technology right?"

"That's still not telling me what it's going to be used for."

"The internet." I replied. "I…bought it for two purposes. The first was to use the internet, and the second one is…to try and contact someone." I didn't want to use my old phone just in case.

"Internet?" She looked confuse.

"I'll explain later." I had forgotten that Illya was mostly machine illiterate. The only machine she knew of was the car and nothing more.

Pushing all thoughts of the priest out of my head, I started to let my mind drift. I couldn't help but wonder what my friends were doing now.

"_Mitsuru's probably high up in the business world."_ Arthur joked.

"_Yukari and Fuuka are probably in university studying."_ Tamamo-no-mae stated.

"_Aikihiko will probably be a professional boxer or studying in university." _Astolfo suggested.

"_Junpei would probably be in university or perhaps maybe a professional baseball player." _Joan joked about it.

"_The little squirt Ken would be in middle school by now."_ Cuchulainn stated.

"_And Koromaru would be…Koromaru?"_ Tamamo-no-mae's voice faltered at the last part.

"Hahahaha…" I ended up laughing at her joke because of it.

"What's so funny?" Illya asked.

I quickly composed myself, though it did take a while. "It's nothing, just that my personas were engaging in some hilarious conversation."

"What is it about?" She was curious.

"I'll tell you later. You wouldn't get the joke if you don't know about my life." I replied.

* * *

**Third person POV**

"Lancer…" Kirei spoke out while reading the bible.

From out of nowhere, a figure materialized on a bench near him. He had a mixture of dark blue along black standing hair tied into a ponytail, red eyes and silver earrings. His entire body with the exception of his head was covered in a blue Irish suite with silver shoulder plates. Slung over his shoulders was a long bloody red spear.

"Yeah? What do you want you bastard?" Lancer asked. He still had not forgiven the priest for betraying his true master.

"You wanted the chance to fight am I correct? Well your chance has arrived. Engage Saver."

With those words alone, Lancer's mood took a turn for the better. His frown turned into a smile. "Finally some excitement. I thought I was going to die of boredom here."

He kicked himself off the bench ready to get started on the fight.

" You are free to use your noble phantasm, but if he survives, retreat." The priest ordered.

Immediately all joy he felt a moment ago turned to rage at the order he was given. "What the hell?! A servant should fight to the death when their identity is revealed! Not retreat you—"

Lancer never got to finish his complaint as the priest raised one hand.

From his hand, a bright red light exploded.

It was the light of the command spell.

The command spell was absolute, it left no room for any arguments.

* * *

**Minato POV:**

I smiled as I eagerly pressed several buttons on my phone. I was eager to get online.

"Saver, what are you so happy about?" My master asked while eating a crepe.

The two of us were sitting on a bench in the middle of a park.

"Just...getting into the times." I replied. I couldn't help but allow a smile to grace my lips as I pressed the enter button on my new phone.

Wait for it. Wait for it.

The loading screen was starting up. I had to admit, I was somewhat like a giddy little girl who had received her birthday present.

The first thing I did with my new phone was search up 'Mitsuru Kirijo."

And as expected. The results that came back were tremendous. Head of the Kirijo company, it was nearly impossible to not know.

There were so many pages about her that I didn't even know where to begin.

"What's this?" My master suddenly snatched the phone from my hands.

I sighed. "Give it back Illya."

She stuck her tongue out at me. "No! Saver was mean this morning, so this is punishment! Until you make me happy, I'm not returning this!"

Oh great. She's throwing another one of her childish fits again.

I simply sighed and closed my eyes.

_**"I need your help Atalanta."**_ I sent the mental message to her.

_"At your calling master."_ She replied.

Channelling her, I could feel myself becoming more relaxed. The problem with Atalanta is that I become to soft around children. Illya could cause all the trouble she wants, and I still won't get angry.

"Master I would request of you to return the phone." I gently asked of her.

"Say please!" She stuck her tongue at me while waving it about.

I noticed that there was no sign of her crepe in her hands. I assume that she had finished eating it.

"Please return the phone Master." I asked again.

"No! I don't feel like it! Catch me if you can!" She taunted me as she ran off.

I simply sighed. With Atalanta channelled, I could easily catch her. I kicked the ground and dashed forth.

In less than a second, I had caught her by the back of her blouse and lifted her up.

"Once again I ask off you master, please return the phone." I asked nicely.

"No fair." She returned it to me.

I released my hold over her. "It never was." I simply replied as I took it from her.

"Hey Saver." She began the moment I placed on the ground gently. "What are you really doing now?

I sighed. Truly, the girl was a lot sharper than her actions potray. I decide to answer truthfully.

"I was hoping to look up someone from my past."

"Really? Who is it? I didn't think a servant would bother looking up people." She replied.

I smiled at her question. "Are you forgetting master? I am a servant from near modern times."

"Oh right! I forgot about that. You still haven't told me your past though."

I totally did that. It's not my fault that you weren't able to get it when I told you my story. Than again, I wasn't really clear about a lot of things when I was telling her my story. It wasn't a surprise that she didn't really get it.

"You don't need me to explain it again. Like you said before, I'm a horrible storyteller. It would be easier if you just see it through the dream cycle." I told her. Even while channelling Atalanta I was still terrible at telling stories, mostly because of the way I speak while channelling her. It was very old fashion.

With my phone back in my possession, I clicked on the link to the Kirijo's official website.

"Kirijo? What are you looking for?" Illya asked.

I turned to her. "Not much, just looking up the activities of a certain someone." I replied before turning back to the phone. I bought the phone closer to Illya so that she could see the contents on it as well.

"Mitsuru Kirijo? Who's this?"

I smiled as I read her latest accomplishments. Truly, she was a prodigy. Such a young age and she was already running one of the biggest companies in Japan.

"She was one of my former comrades back when I was alive. She was the only one of the group born into high society, and thus it was the easiest to get information on her through the network." I replied.

Sure enough, it was impossible to miss out on her accomplishments.

Illya however looked like she had another question. "Hmm...you said comrades right? Does that mean she's a persona user as well?"

"Yeah she is. However unlike me, she isn't a wild card."

"A wild card?" She looked confused.

At that moment realization hit me. I forgot to explain one extra detail about my powers.

"A wild card is a person with the power to use multiple personas. They are usually the weakest, or at times the strongest. Consider them a jack off all trades. They can use multiple powers, but none of them excelling at any department."

That wasn't really true. At first that might have been the case, but as they grew, they obtained new combinations in fusion that made them superior to most others.

"So...how does her power compare to yours?"

I shrugged. "She's great at support and Ice abilities, but that's about it. Her attack otherwise is terrible. Her trump card is an ability called...'Marin Karin.' A scary ability. It twists the minds of her enemies and makes them her slaves. If it came to a fight, I could easily take her."

Actually out of all the SEES members, I could easily take anyone in a fight. That was mostly because I could exploit their weaknesses while changing personas that can lock down their personas powers.

"Anyway, it truly is wonderful to see that she is doing well."

I decided to leave the website. For now knowing that she was doing well is good enough.

I decided to type in several more names. I started with Aikihiko Sanada.

"Another one of your former comrades?" My master asked.

"Yes he is. This particular person was my senior who had a nasty habit of brooding over the past." Not that I'm any better. "He was a powerful fighter and had an affinity for lightning abilities. He however, was afraid of ice."

The list results that came up so huge. Each one speaking of a different Sanada. I should have known that it wasn't easy to get information on him, since unlike Mitsuru, he wasn't born into high society, nor was he running a big business.

I tried Junpei Iori next.

The results was the same.

Yukari Takeba also yielded to many different search results.

Fuuka Yamagishi and Ken Amada were no different.

I sighed and decided to try the last two names of the group.

I keyed in Aigis's name and clicked the search button on my phone.

I should have this coming.

Forget finding a person, the term 'Aigis' was a commonly used product name by many companies. It left no doubt that searching for Aigis through the net was a stupid idea.

I sighed and placed my phone back into my pockets. I didn't want to try Koromaru. The sheer idea of Koromaru making the headlines on the network was stupid.

"Well, it seems like I only managed to find out about only one of my former comrades. I guess it's better than nothing." I sighed.

For a moment my master didn't say anything. I noticed she was oddly quiet.

"Is something amiss master?" I asked.

She shook her head. "There's nothing wrong. I was just wondering if you wanted to see them again."

Was that what she was worried about? I thought it was kind of silly that she was worrying about something like this.

Yet…it was comforting to know in a sense that she was worried about me.

I shook my head. "No it's all right, I'm already dead remember? Besides, I can only move about during the duration of the war. Seeing me for a while before having to go again will only open old wounds."

I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. Illya looked up towards the sky smiling sadly.

"Saver you really are kind, perhaps a little too kind. It doesn't hurt to be selfish once in a while."

For a moment I was surprise, but when I realized the meaning of her words, I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Your right, it doesn't." I chuckled.

I joined her in looking up at the sky. It was a beautiful orange. I never realize how much time had passed while I was reminiscing.

"Come now master, let us leave." I broke the silence and rubbed her head again.

"Mou! Stop doing that Saver!" She pouted adorably. She said to stop, but the fact is that she enjoyed it.

"I cannot help it. It feels…invigorating to be stroking your head." I replied playfully.

"That's it! In that case tonight you sleep outside the castle!" She stuck her tongue at me.

As she threw childish fit, I couldn't help let smile. I had forgotten how much fun spending time with others really was. I silently thanked Illya for reminding me of that.

"_Preator!"_

Nero's voice suddenly rang out through my head.

"_Goushijin-sama look out! There's something unnatural around you, don't let your guard down!"_ Tamamo-no-mae suddenly shouted a warning within my head.

I looked about. My eyes were darting all over the place. There were only a few others besides me and my master in the park.

"Saver? What's wrong Saver?!" My master noticed my immediate reaction.

"_My liege, stay in public. Whoever is watching you cannot attack in public, I should assume that he is waiting either night to arrive." _Gawain cautioned me.

"_That or he is waiting until we are alone before striking. It is safe to assume that it belongs to an enemy."_ Joan joined in.

True enough, I felt something watching me. I couldn't see what it was, it was just a feeling. Yet I knew my feelings were right, it had saved me many times in the past. I didn't know how I knew someone was watching me, and personally I didn't care. I cursed myself mentally for letting something get so close to me without noticing.

If it weren't for my personas, I probably wouldn't even have noticed.

I crouched down and whispered into her ears.

"Illya, we're being watched. What do you want to do? Fight or run?" I asked her.

Whatever traces of childishness she was displaying a moment ago disappeared the moment I said that. She gave me a feral smile.

"What do you think Saver? We're going to crush them are we not?"

I guess the answer's clear. "All right then. I'll show you what I'm capable off, but you'll have to wait until the sunset and everyone's gone."

"Don't forget, I'll never forgive you if you lose."

"Don't worry. I won't lose." I simply replied.

* * *

**Third person POV**

"This is most particular. I have searched every inch of this castle, and yet I simply cannot find whoever is responsible for this."

Elizabeth sighed in weariness. She was tired, she had spent hours looking through the castle. She wanted to know who was responsible for the summoning of a persona earlier on. The power she felt was undeniable.

Someone had summoned a powerful persona not too long ago in this very area. To make matters more interesting, that said persona was one she knew very well.

Thanatos.

Ever since his passing, she had main him as her standard persona in his memory. There was no way she could have mistaken the power and presence of it.

Letting out a yawn, Elizabeth threw herself onto a bed. "I have decided, I shall stay here until the master of the castle returns. There is much I wish to ask him."

Again she spoke to herself as she tried getting into a comfortable position on the bed.

The spear in his hands screaming blood. It desired the taste of blood and combat, as did its partner.

Lancer shivered with excitement as he looked down at his targets from atop a lamp post. His first battle in the war was fast approaching. The only thing that was standing between him and his target were a few bystanders. The number of people left in the park could easily be counted with his fingers.

Once they were gone, he would activate the runes he placed earlier on surrounding the park. Once evoked, a barrier made from his runes that would activate, keeping others from noticing the battle was going to take place.

Night had arrived, both Saver and his master were sitting on a bench. The former was really quiet, playing around with a device in his hands, while the latter was talking about things he didn't know or care about.

Yet he could not help but notice something very odd about his target.

The thing he noticed was that his target did not have any particular noticeable presence at all. It was like he was no different from any other regular boy.

He knew that it was wrong though. A regular person would not have been able to sense his presence even when he emitted a killing aura, yet the boy did. That alone proves that he wasn't normal.

What really bothered him however was the way he carried himself. It was like he was very adapted to modern life. He not only looked the part of a boy who was still schooling, he even acted like one.

"No matter." He shook his head, removing all unneeded thoughts about him. Tonight, he was sure that this 'servant' would be a thing of the past.

The last bystanders had left the vicinity. His feral smile widen to epic proportions.

"About time they left!" His patience had almost ran out. With a raise of his hands, he had activated the runes surrounding the park, now there was sure to be no outsiders.

Materializing himself on top of the lamp post, he made his presence known.

* * *

**Minato POV**

The blue spearman dropped down in front of us. I ushered Illya to my back to protect her.

"Yo, the fact that you've been waiting for night to come means you want to play right?" He smirked. From his tone alone I could tell that he was here for a fight.

"I'm guessing your another servant from the way you appear, and more importantly your lance." I replied.

I took a good look at his lance. It was a long barbed red bloody lance that for some reason seemed familiar to me.

"_You sure that's the only thing familiar?" _I heard someone asking inside of my mind.

"Off course I am! What else do you think I'm here for? I'm here to kill you naturally." He replied while crouching down on all fours like an animal ready to pounce.

"_Praetor, I don't sense anyone else in the vicinity."_ Nero reported.

"_Nevertheless, it would be dangerous for the girl to remain close to us, she should back away to a safe distance." _Gawain suggested.

"_Do not send her too far away, it would make her an easy target should anyone else appear."_ Atalanta reminded me.

I nodded in affirmation. I turned to Illya to pass the message.

"I'm not going anywhere. You are here to protect me right?"

She beat me to the punch. She said her words first. I wanted to retort and tell her it was dangerous, but the tone she used held great conviction. There was no way she was going to leave.

I sighed. "Truly, what a demanding master." I muttered to myself before I turned back to the enemy servant.

Channelling Siegfried, I swung my hand to the side where a weapon literally traced itself into existence.

A large sliver blade appeared in my hands. It had a huge black cross hilt and a black engravings at the centre of the blade. The name of this weapon is Balmung, it is the weapon used by Siegfried in the legends.

"Oh? A sword huh?" He smirks at me.

I don't reply. When I channel Siegfried, my emotions tend to go into lockdown. At the moment I'm having trouble feeling anything.

I channel Siegfried mostly because of his near invulnerable body. Once channelling him, I not only gain great power, but even greater defence. However there was a weakness. My back was vulnerable when channelling him.

Still, it wasn't as if the enemy servant knew this.

"What no smartass reply?" He taunts me. I do not react to it.

"Well if you have nothing to say, than all that's left for you is to…DIEEEE!"

With a loud roar he kicked himself off the ground.

I barely managed to swing Balmung upwards to knock his spear away from my head.

The impact sends him flying above me where he performs a graceful somersault and lands behind me.

As soon as his feet touches the ground, he leaps towards me. This time however I am more prepared. I leap backwards to get out of his range of attack, however he would have none of that.

I was not surprise that he was faster. The moment his feet touched the ground, there wasn't even a slight delay before he moved again. Leaping high into the air, he spun around twice to deliver a powerful overhead swing to my head.

I raised Balmung over my head to intercept the blow.

"Kuh…" I couldn't help but grunt as the impact broke the ground I was standing on.

The impact was heavy, but I endured it. With a show of force, I shoved Lancer back. This time round I was going on the attack.

I swung my blade towards him for a vertical strike, yet he blocked it. I than followed up a horizontal, followed by another horizontal strike and then a diagonal swing before I spun around for a powerful horizontal swing. I than drew my blade back as if preparing a thrust. There would be a delay off one second before I actually did that. It was a feint.

He blocked both horizontal slashes, the diagonal, followed by the vertical slash. My combo was easily blocked. I could tell that he wanted to counter because he was faster. However my attacks were stronger than his, and he didn't want to risk it least he left himself vulnerable.

When I spun around 360 degrees for an attack, he raised his guard.

Balmung collided with his spear in a show of force. The impact jarred my fingers a bit, but it knocked him back several meters. I saw him skid back from the impact.

Seeing a chance, I quickly took out my evoker using my other hand.

"Too slow!" He called out as he suddenly attacked again.

However…

"Oh really?"

Glass shattered. A flash of white appeared in the sky. That was all one would see before a comet came crashing into earth.

Standing in front of me was a huge crater caused by Siegfried's brave blade. The sheer force of his attack would have reduced anything to rubble.

The problem was however…he missed.

"Whoa! That was a close one." Lancer said in relief at the side. He had seen the attack coming and broke off his attack in time to avoid it. "You really caught me off guard there, if I had been a second late, I might have been squashed."

Siegfried vanished upon finishing his attack. Personas often vanish after using their attacks. It takes a lot of mental fortitude to keep them out for long. This is especially true to the stronger ones. Unlike Jack Frost that was easy to maintain, Siegfried was many levels higher. The strength needed to materialize him was a lot more compared to the snowman.

"_Hey kid, I know that spear and so should you."_

Immediately I realized why that spear was familiar. It was because I did use that spear before. I couldn't believe I didn't realize it until I heard his voice.

"Wait!" I raised my hand to call a time out. The effect was immediate. He dropped whatever actions he was planning to listen to what I have to say.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Gay Bulge?" I muttered softly.

"What?" My opponent asked again. "You say something?"

I dropped my stance, but not my guard to point at his weapon. "That weapon your holding…is that Gay Bulge?" I asked.

Faster than I can believe, his expression turned to an angry beast. "NOT GAY BULGE YOU IDIOT! IT'S GAE—"

"Gay Boggie?"

"NO! IT'S GAE B—"

"Gay Bonin"

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE! IT'S GAE—"

" Gae Bolg?"

"NO! IT'S GAY BULGE YOU—" Whatever he wanted to say I wouldn't know, since he cut himself off at the last second upon realizing something. "Wait! How do you know this?" He asked.

I let a smirk grace my lips.

"Maybe it's because I saw it before? Or maybe I saw it from another source. I can't remember clearly, my mind's a bit messy at the moment." I answered him using a sarcastic tone.

He gritted his teeth in frustration. "I don't know how you found out about my weapon, all you need to need to know is making a mockery is a very big mistake."

Siegfried's persona may give me a hard time feeling emotions, but that didn't mean that it clouds my battle instinct. I taunted him by revealing the identity of his weapon with an insulting name of it.

"_Yo kid! Switch out with me. This is going to be fun."_ Cuchulainn spoke up.

I nodded and channelled Cuchulainn. Instantly I felt myself unable to resist smiling as I bent my knees.

Bulmang disappeared in a cluster of light. Replacing it was a long duplicate of the opposing servant's weapon.

I twirled it around and replicated his pose. In my hand was Gae Bolg. I had created this weapon once when I was a human for Ken's sake, and now as a spirit, I'm using it.

"Hey look! I'm you." I smirked at him.

I saw his grip around his weapon tightening.

"First you mock my weapon, and then you dare call out a pale imitation in front of me, and now you think you can copy both me and my weapon like this?"

"If you think it's a pale imitation than why don't you come and find out for yourself?" I challenged him.

Those were the last words I said to him. There was nothing left to be said.

The distance between the two of were less than ten meters apart. It wouldn't even take one second for either of us close the gap. For a brief moment, there was no movement from either of us.

…It all changed so suddenly.

He moved at unparalleled speed towards me, aiming to skewer my head. I however shifted my head to the side and avoided the blow while I thrust my spear forward towards his head.

He avoided it the same way I did.

"Tsk!" He clicked his tongue.

We pulled back our spears at the same time. We were like mirror images, not only was our first move the same, so was our second. We both leapt back a meter to get some distance from one another.

Now within the striking distance of our weapons, we attacked.

I thrust forth as did he. Our weapons clashed and slid past one another. We pulled back and attacked again.

For every move I made, he mirrored it, for every move he did, I mirrored it.

In just one spot the two of exchange a long series of thrusts like a Gatling gun. In just a few seconds flat, over a hundred thrusts had been made. Nothing between the two of us would have survived.

Enough was enough. I broke out of the pointless contest by leaping back a dozen meters, he pursued with a leap of his own.

Raising his spear forth, he attempted to skewer me, but I had different plans.

_**"Switch!"**_ I sent the mental note to another persona.

Immediately I felt Cuchulainn's presence disappear. In place of him was another persona.

"Hwwaaaa!" He cried out as he attempted to skewer me through my kidney's, however I was faster. I did something he did not see coming.

I threw my spear up and left myself without a weapon. The act surprised him, but it did not stop his attack.

That was fine. I wasn't hoping stop it. With a slight shift of my body, I was able to slip past his weapon. Within less than a second, I had shot my fist forward, slamming into his chest.

"Guahh..."

He was sent flying back over thirty meters as I blasted him away with my fist. This would not have been possible without the assistance of a new persona.

Li Shuwen.

A Chinese martial artist who made his name legend in the history of Chinese martial arts. He prowess was so great, that it was said that 'no second strike is needed.' whenever it came to him.

He could end a life with just a touch.

Apart from being a master of Chinese martial arts, he was also said to have been a master of the spear, his skills earned him the title 'Divine Spear Li'.

Raising my hand, I caught my own Gae Bolg as it fell from the sky.

_"The blow was too shallow. You acted prematurely."_ Li Shuwen chided me.

I nodded in understanding. I won't make the mistake again. Channelling Cuchulainn once more, I posed myself to attack once more.

"What-the hell are you?" My opponent asked as he pulled himself to his feet using his spear as a crutch. "First you fight like a Saber, than you imitate a lancer, and now a martial artist? What kind of servant are you supposed to be?!" He roared at me as he then pointed to his weapon. "Like me! I use a lance, I'm a lancer. What about you?"

The idiot just revealed his class to me. I shrugged. "I'm Saver obviously, though it's a shame that you won't be around to tell anyone." I replied as I dashed towards him.

As the gap was closed, I leapt forth while spinning my lance like a helicopter before bringing it down onto him.

He raised his own weapon to block the attack.

"Kughh..." He grunted as the impact force the ground beneath him to break. With a swift kick to his sides I blew him a dozen meters back.

I jumped up towards the sky and dived towards him. Like a meteor, I drew my spear back to gather energy before I slammed it into the ground.

He leapt upwards in time to avoid being pulverized. I didn't mind it. For now I had a chance to use it again.

"Cuchulainn!" I cried out as I pulled my evoker out from my pockets and shot myself in the head.

Glass shattered, and from out of nowhere my Cuchulainn appeared in front of me. He was literally the double of my opponent.

"Wha-" It was all my opponent could say. He was in shock at the mirror image of himself charging towards him. In mid-air there was no room to dodge.

"Vile Assault!" It was needless to yell it out, but I still did.

Charging at speeds near hyper sonic speeds, my Cuchulainn lunged towards him like a lightning bolt.

Lancer barely managed to twist himself in mid-air to avoid being skewered. That action however caused him to spin out of control.

_"Allow me."_ A familiar voice spoke up suddenly from within my mind.

The temptation to laugh was impossible to resist. With the evoker at my head once more, I readied myself by channelling another persona. If he was shocked by the appearance of his double, I'm certain he'll scream now.

"Come forth Scathach! Garydyne!"

Glass shattered once more as a woman appeared. She was clad in nothing but a black metal platings covering nothing but her privates, along with a black hat and a black cape. She wore a mask to cover her face.

I noticed his face freeze up the moment he laid eyes on her. He was in complete shock. "You-that-that's-"

She raised one hand and with just that, a large burst of wind suddenly erupted. The violent wind spun around greatly, eventually creating a tornado directly below him.

"Kyaaa!" I heard my master scream as the tornado erupted from underneath him, sending him flying high into the sky where he was then tossed like a salad before he came crashing down to earth.

Before he hit the ground, I saw him wave his arms around. I didn't know what they meant, but I could easily guess what they were meant for.

Just as he was about to hit the ground hard, his fall was suddenly broken. Rather than landing like a comet, he landed on his back like a leaf.

"So…how did that feel?"

He glared at me angrily, yet at the same time I could see confusion in his eyes. "Who—who the hell are you? That woman earlier…she was definitely—"

"Scathach? The woman who whipped your ass into the shape it is?" I answered him with a cocky tone. She wasn't the true Scathach, but she was close enough. She was after all, granted similar form and power compared to the real one who existed long ago.

As I was talking I switched my persona back to Cuchulainn.

"_Kid, I'm going to end this now. Summon me personally."_ Cuchulainn spoke up.

I lowered my stance and instead pulled my evoker out again and shot myself in the head.

The sound of glass echoed through the area again. For the second time, my Cuchulainn appeared in front of me.

"Well it's been nice Lancer, or should I say Cuchulainn? But I got places to go and places to be in. Before I go however, why not have one last dance with yourself?"

Instead of getting angry, he forced himself to ask me a question.

"Who the hell are you?"

I opened my mouth to reply.

"My Saver is strongest isn't he? A useless servant like you never stood a chance against him from the very beginning." Illya was the one to speak though, not me.

I couldn't resist smiling. The urge for battle was strong with Cuchulainn. Seeing my opponent beaten down gave me great satisfaction. "Don't feel bad Lancer. You actually stood a chance against me in the beginning, but the moment I discovered your identity, you chances of victory flew out the window."

"To put things in a simple manner where you can understand, my servant is a user of the third magic. He can channel the power of any heroic spirit he wants too. In fact, you could even say that he's the throne of heroes personified."

I rather my master not have said anything, but she just had too. Also, I don't think I have that many personas of ancient heroes to choose from.

"Like she said, well now that you know, you can go ahead and die."

Taking my words as the trigger to end the battle, my Cuchulainn took a stance, he crotched down onto his knees with both hands tightening over his spear.

The weapon in his hand was glowing misty red. The air around us was literally frozen, it made breathing hard.

"This—this is…"

He knows what's coming. My Lancer was storing up his strength for a final strike.

He pulled his body back a bit to get into position.

"Gae—"

He was going to call out it's full name. My Personas were shaped to be like the original counterparts in life thanks to the Universe Arcana.

If that were the case, it would be no surprise that they could also fight as well their original counterparts.

"Bo—"

My Lancer never got to finish his words, for the enemy Lancer leapt back a great distance.

Gae Bolg, the Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death. It is an attack that would always strike it's opponents heart and destroys the target from within. Once it's name has been called, the spear will strike. Bending at impossible angels, it will always strike it's target. It is unavoidable and unblockable attack.

However…

It has a distance to how far it can reach. As this is his weapon, it is no surprise that he is able to estimate how far it can go. He had backed out of the range before its name was fully called.

"Surprise Lancer? You were almost killed by your very own noble phantasm." Illya from the sidelines chuckled. "This is why I said you never stood a chance against him. Not just channelling other spirits powers, he can even summon them."

Perhaps it was just me, or maybe Cuchulainn's influence on me, but I felt unbeatable at the moment.

With the failure of his attack, my Cuchulainn faded away.

"Tell you what Lancer? I'll take your next attack head on. I won't dodge it, I promise you. Give me your best shot." I spread my arms apart.

"You might want to take him up on that offer Mister Lancer. It could be your very last chance." Illya encouraged him from the side.

The reason I wasn't afraid in the slightest, was because I had 'Valhalla'. This particular fusion spell was the ultimate defence. Valhalla would have moved me out of the realm of reality and into hall of the chosen dead where spirits of kings and heroes reside.

Gae Bolg would have pierced any defence, but not this one. I had nothing to fear even if he used his noble phantasm.

"Aruggh!"

He suddenly clutches his chest. An expression of great frustration is plastered over his face.

"You shitty bastard! Calling me at a time like this." He curses loudly before looking at me. "Normally after a servant's identity is revealed, we should be fighting to the death, but my master is a coward, telling me to flee if my noble phantasm is useless."

I simply shrugged. "You really think you can escape?" I asked him.

For a few seconds, he didn't react to my words.

"Yeah I know I can."

As soon as he replied, he suddenly leapt away at great speeds. The wounds he received didn't even slow him down. I could have pursued, but even I had common sense. It would be foolish to attempt something like that.

I pulled a bluff making me seem invincible when I'm not. The main reason why I obtained such a huge advantage was because I knew his identity almost immediately as I had recreated Gae Bolg back when I was alive.

When I noticed that he was completely out of sight, I allowed my weapon to fade away. "Ah damn it. He got away." I sighed.

Deciding I was getting too into the fight, I switched out Cuchulainn for Orpheus once more.

With the threat gone, I turned around to look for my master.

She was standing not too far in front of me. She was in a really mood if her wide smile was any indication of it.

"I think that's enough excitement for today. Ready to return home master?"

* * *

**Third person POV**

Elizabeth tossed about on the bed. She was having a hard time sleeping. She got up and looked out the window.

"Most unusual. Perhaps the master of the castle is on the move and has left his castle behind?" She spoke to herself again.

The reason for her unease was that she had felt the presence of another persona being summoned.

"I felt the presence of not one, but three personas coming from the direction of the city. Perhaps it would be better I paid it a visit."

Upon saying that, she opened her mouth and let out a yawn.

"Yet it is most unfortunate that I am tired. I simply have not the time nor luxury to rest recently. Perhaps tomorrow I shall investigate it. The master of the castle has not returned, I sincerely hope that he does not mind me borrowing one of his beds."

Walking back towards the bed, she instantly threw herself onto the bed and started wrestling with the pillows in an attempt to sleep.

* * *

**Minato POV**

"Man, my first combat in three years. I had completely forgotten how nerve wrecking fighting can be." I massaged my shoulders.

"You're a servant, you should be used to fighting." Sella berated me again. I simply sighed and looked away.

It was kind of amazing how Sella and Leysritt could take over five hours just to buy groceries. The whole day we went without them at all.

Illya wanted to visit this 'Shiro Emiya,' guy tonight, however I decided against it. Haven't not fight for years, my body was stiffed and my mind wasn't as sharp as before. It wouldn't be good to overdo it. I convinced her to come tomorrow instead.

She reluctantly agreed to it.

Looking out the window, I saw the night sky. The scenery made me smile, a lot of time has passed since I last saw it. Tonight's battle against Lancer made me more resolve to stay alive for as long as I can.

Just because I may not be around my old comrades anymore, doesn't mean I'm alone. I'm sure despite the short time I have, I can still use it craft priceless memories to take back with me.

Looking down on my lap, I smiled at how peaceful my master looked while sleeping.

Her peaceful appearance was like an invitation to sleep. I took one last look at the night sky before I fell asleep.

* * *

_Illya dreamt. _

_She dreamt of a boy who was sitting alone in a train. She watched as the train moved from one location to another. After many stops did he finally get of._

_The night of the city was bustling with life, everywhere he went, there were plenty of people and plenty of different activities to choose from. Yet he was not interested in any of them. _

_Then…it happened._

_From out of nowhere, time froze. The world was distorted. The sky turned errily green, the people had been turned into coffins, all devices had been disabled, blood oozed out of the buildings._

_It unnerved her to be alone in such a state of the world._

_Yet that boy was not affected. He had strolled through the darkness alone without a hint of fear. He paid no mind to his surroundings, he simply continued to walk alone._

_He was a dead man._

* * *

**Servant Status:**

**True name: Minato Arasito**

**Class: Saver**

**Age: 17**

**Servant parameters.**

**Strength: ?**

**Agility: ?**

**Mana: ?**

**Endurance: ?**

**Luck: ?**

**Noble Phantasm: EX**

**Omnipotent Orb: A+**

**A powerful artefact that was given to him by a being existing outside the realm of time and space. When activated, it grants him near incredible defence to virtually almost every attack there is.**

**Universe Arcana: X**

**The ultimate power there is. Once obtained, the user will obtain virtually unlimited power. When utilizing the universe arcana, Saver can utilize the power of all creation to bring about either a new beginning or the absolute end. It was stated, that with this power, literally not one single thing was beyond his reach.**

**Its power is so great, that it was banned from the war.**

**Personal skills:**

**Wild Card: A++**

**With the power to channel different personas, Saver is able take the styles and skills of countless different forms to combat the situation. In life, he was able to get over even the most dangerous of situations with ease by adapting different personas and skillsets to overcome it easily.**

**Now after life, he has the ability to imitate any heroic spirit whom he has a persona off and use whatever skills they acquire in life.**

**Weapon Fusion: A++**

**Back when he was alive, Saver had recreated many different legendary weapons by fusing personas of heroic spirits and mythical figures. As the objects were crafted through the process of a soul fusion, it goes far beyond a mere replica. The weapons created through weapon fusion also holds the history within it, enabling it to rival its original counterpart.**

**Unison Raid: EX**

**Saver's most favoured skill. Having the ability to summon multiple personas, he is able to combine their powers together to form attacks of unrivalled power. With the right combination, Saver back when he was alive was even able to utilize spells that ventured into the realm of true magic.**

* * *

**Authors notes:**

**This would probably be the last chapter. Since I'm feeling terrible.**

**Personally, I think I should be making Saver somewhat near invincible. I thought it was unfair, but when I played through P3 again, and I remembered things like weapon fusion, unison raid, and that when you channel personas of ancient figures, you can utilize their powers.**

**When I saw it like this, I kind of thought…isn't Minato somewhat close to the embodiment of the throne of heroes? That and seeing what he accomplished also didn't help much.**

**I mean Cuchulainn stopped an entire army, but Minato stopped a figure that stood near the beginning of creation and the very figure that introduced the system of death to the world, and the mother of many gods. She could obliterate countries and armies just by looking at them.**

**Then I saw P4 Arena, where they said Erebus who in turn was a lot stronger than most creatures that many heroic spirits have(Including Rider's Pegasus) that could rip mountains apart with his claws alone, yet Elizabeth had thrown him around with just one hand, than force him through a portal from one side of the universe all the way to the moon and then one shot him to death.**

* * *

**Anyway like I said, compared to many other writers out there, I feel terrible. If anything, I think this chapter would probably be the last.**

**I felt like I did a terrible job on Illya, Kotomine, and Lancer. Seeing how I fail to write them properly, I don't really feel like I'm capable of writing anymore. **

**That's why I say that I'm probably going to stop this story after this chapter. There are many others out there who can write better than me. Hell they are so good that it makes me feel embarrass just to post this up.**

**With so many good writers out there, I just don't have the confidence to continue on anymore, which is why I'm going to stop writing this for a while, or maybe just drop it.**


	4. Author's note

…**To be honest, I'm still doubting my skills, and I was thinking of starting again.**

**But though there were some issues, I couldn't help but wonder…maybe I could it give it another try.**

**Yet another thing that bothered me was maybe I really am heading in a wrong direction. I was thinking of maybe I should start this again.**

**So I was wondering, what do you all think? Should I continue? Or should I try another story instead?**


	5. Author's note again

**Well I decided to stop this fic and instead do a rewrite. **

**People say this has potential, and maybe it does. But the problem is, how do I pick up from here? There's just so much gaps in this story I can't even fix it unless I start from scratch.**

**It would be better to do a rewrite with a different storyline.**

**I'm writing the prologue for the new story, I want everyone to take a look at it. I don't see many ways I can continue this story. I mean it's not like I don't want too, but I can't see what direction would be a good one. Either that, or I restart everything instead.**

**I'm going to do something simpler this time round.**

**AND BTW to that fucking asshole who calls him or herself 'Guest D', If you want to throw an insult, have the balls to at least sign in. **

**I allow people to review freely because some can't get an account. It wasn't meant for cowardly bitches like you to throw insults about. You want to rant go ahead, but learn to differentiate between rant and insult. **

**Don't like don't read. No one's forcing you. **

**Once again, please take a read at the new story's first chapter before giving your comments.**

**BTW...the rewrite's up. It has a different beginning and starting of storyline. But maybe it might work.**


End file.
